Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Lost Legacy
by CruelAzuregos
Summary: Follows Season 1 of GX with my character tagging along with Jaden and the others. Can they also discover the dark secret buried below the Sacred Beasts.
1. Entrance Exams

**Episode 1.1- The Next King of Games**

Domino City. Home to some of the world's most famous duelists of Duel Monsters. Such as Seto Kaiba, CEO of the Kaiba Corporation, and the King of Games: Yugi Moto. It's also the location of the Kaiba Dome where students from all over were applying to go to the prestigious: Duel Academy. This is where our story begins here.

We see a dark green motorcycle coming up on to the parking lot of the Kaiba Dome and the driver parks his motorcycle and turns the engine off. The driver removed his helmet revealing to be a teenager who is about 16 years old, has dark blonde hair, and has blue eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a blue dragon symbol on it along with the same blue dragon symbol on his right arm. To finish off his look, he was wearing dark blue jeans, with a belt that held his two decks of cards, white socks, blue & white runners.

"Well I guess that this is it, I am still not sure about using these new cards that I got from Pegasus, hmmm… I guess I'll sort that out later." The boy sighed as he looked at his two decks.

He proceeded to the Kaiba Dome arriving at the desk, where people are signing up to be tested to see if they had what it takes to be at Duel Academy. He comes up to the desk with a man sitting behind it.

"Greetings young man. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I'm here to apply for Duel Academy." The boy answered.

"Name please?"

"Timothy Azuregos."

The man took a clipboard from his desk and looked at the list carefully. A few seconds later… "Ah, here you are. Azuregos." the man nodded. "Just head inside and when they call you, head to the arena."

"Thanks for that" Azuregos shook the man's hand before walking in.

* * *

Once inside, he saw a lot of students and examinees around. Some who already where wearing their uniforms which were different colours red, yellow, and blue blazer jackets. "Wow, this is a lot of people." Azuregos muttered to himself. He then notices other people wearing clothes other than the red, yellow, and blue jackets. "I guess these must be the other applicants."

Down below, Azuregos notices a duel going on between a boy about a year older than him wearing a greyish–white school uniform and a dueling proctor. On the field in front of the proctor were two monsters in defence mode. Gear Golem the Moving Fortress and Big Shield Gardna. The monster opposite of them was a Vorse Raider and there was also a face down card in the Spell/Trap Card Zone.

"Alright new guy. Multiple choice; you have two monsters staring ya down, do you A: throw in the towel, B: beg for mercy, or C: run home to mamma?" The proctor asked.

"I'll go with D: none of the above!" The boy with dark hair announced before pressing a button on his duel disk. "I choose to activate my trap card. You see, with Ring of Destruction I can destroy any monster in attack position and we both take damage equal to its attack points."

A ring of red bombs appeared around the Vorse Raider's neck and exploded on impact.

Proctor: 0

Boy: 1300

"Clever move." He said. "Welcome to the Academy."

"Thank you oh wise Proctor." The boy bowed.

'Wow… that guy did a good move.' Azuregos thought.

Up in the stands, he saw three boys wearing Obelisk Blue Academy blazers who also watched the duel as well. "Wow, that guy's pretty good huh, Chazz?" The boy with blue hair and glasses said.

"Guess the rumours about him being some whiz kid were true, huh Chazz?" The boy on the other side said.

"He's a punk." The person in the middle called Chazz scoffed. "We went to Duel prep school for the past three years. We're ready for the Academy. These kids don't know what they're getting into. But they'll learn… the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way."

'Chazz Princeton, huh? Well sounds like this guy is going to be a pain in the back when I get into the academy.' Azuregos thought.

"Timothy Azuregos, please report to Dueling Field #18. I repeat, Timothy Azuregos. Dueling Field # 18." A voice over the PA announced.

"Just great, I am up and I still don't know which deck to use." Azuregos said to himself as he headed over to his assigned field.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the dome a short, a light blue–haired boy also got finished watching the last duel as another teenager with brown hair commented on it. "Wow, that guy really tore it up." He said.

"Yeah, Bastion Misawa; they said he got a perfect score on his written exams out of all of us new applicants." The light–blue haired boy said.

"Wow really? I barely made it through mine. Oh yeah, name's Jaden!"

"My name's Syrus, nice to meet you." Syrus then looked somewhat depressed. "I kinda have a thing where I get test anxiety. I don't know how I won my duel."

"So you're in! Congratulations!" Jaden praised patting Syrus on the back. "I will be too as soon as I have my duel."

"Wait, you mean you haven't dueled yet?" Syrus asked shocked.

"Nope." Jaden replied.

"That might be a problem. There's meant to be one more duel after Bastion's and it's the last one." Syrus explained.

"HUH?!" Jaden exclaimed.

Azuregos rose up from an elevated platform. In front of him was a man wearing the purple blazer with a coat tail. It was one of the proctors.

"Alright, applicant. Name?" The proctor asked.

"Timothy Azuregos." He replied back respectfully.

"Alright then Azuregos, you know the rules: you win, you're in. If not, better luck next year." The proctor said strapping up his duel disk.

"Don't worry I'll be getting in this year. I guarantee it." Azuregos smirked as he reached for his decks. "Damn it, I guess I won't use my Synchro deck now, guess I'll use my Shining Nova deck." Azuregos muttered to himself as he put his Synchro deck back into its holder, while he pulls out his Shining Nova deck and places that into his duel disk.

"Well let's see how your deck fairs in this duel then shall we?" The proctor asked

"You really will not be expecting the power in this deck!" Azuregos said while looking at the proctor

"DUEL!"

Azuregos: 4000

Proctor: 4000

"Since you're the one applying, you have the first move." The Proctor offered.

"Thanks. Don't mind if I do. " Azuregos declared drawing his sixth card. He looked at his hand and smiled at what he got. "Nice… Alright, for my first move, I'll summon Red-Eyes B. Chick in ATK mode!" Azuregos declared placing his card on the tray. At that point an egg appeared before a small dragon burst out of the egg at his side (1/ATK: 800/DEF: 500).

"Huh?" The Proctor blinked. "I've wasn't expecting to see a weak card at the beginning of this duel."

"Just you wait this little dragon has a secret." Azuregos explained.

Zane Truesdale and Alexis Rhodes looked down at the beginning duel between a proctor and an applicant. Both were idly casting glances, but when the applicant had summoned his first monster, both were trained on the new monster and the one controlling it.

"Red-Eyes B. Chick?" asked Alexis. "Why would he summon a weak monster right at the beginning of his duel?"

"Like he said Alexis, the Red-Eyes B. Chick has a powerful ability if he has the correct card in his hand" Zane reasoned. "

"Hey Chazz," one of the boys in blue asked one Chazz Princeton as they watched the duel. "What you think of that pathetic move?"

"Must be an act of desperation or something," Chazz shrugged. "Who cares? Let the reject duel with what he wants."

"Still, maybe this kid has a trick up his sleeve or something?" Another one of Chazz's friend's stated.

'A weak but powerful monster right at the beginning, hmm?' Bastion thought, showing a thoughtful emotion. 'That would certainly give him the edge if he has the correct card to activate the ability…' he added as he sat down in a seat to where Jaden and Syrus were.

"Wonder why he isn't panicking at all." Syrus wondered.

"He most likely plans on sacrificing the dragon later." Jaden added, and got a big grin on his face. "This is going to be an awesome duel!" He then noticed Bastion sitting next to them. "Hey there Bastion. Tight duel out there!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Thank you." Bastion said politely.

"From the looks of things, you could be the second best duelist here!" Jaden said, confusing Bastion. "And that guy's probably gonna be the third best since you already got the second best position. Who is he anyway?"

"Timothy Azuregos." Bastion answered. "I've heard he won a tournament some time ago that Pegasus had set up for new duelists, apparently the prize was a new deck of cards that still haven't been released."

"Guys, talk later!" Syrus jumped in, turning their attention back to the duel.

"I'll put down a face-down and I end my turn." Azuregos said.

"Hmm… interesting. You plan on trying to win with a weak little dragon hatchling, you really are asking for a one way ticket back home," the Proctor stated. "My turn! Draw!" The Proctor drew a card and added it to his hand. Then he took a card from the other side he continued. "I summon Red Gadget in ATK mode!" On the field, a red and silver machine appeared. Its body consisted of gears (4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1500). "Now, Red Gadget's effect activates. When it is Normal Summoned, I can add a Yellow Gadget from my Deck to my Hand." The proctor took out his deck from his duel disk and searched through it. He then showed Azuregos the card to prove it and then shuffled the deck. "Lastly, I put two cards face down and I attack your Red-Eyes B. Chick." Azuregos smirked "I don't think so for I reveal my face-down trap card Half or Nothing, this trap card forces you to make a choice, either you end your attack or you have to half the attack of your monster." The proctor smiles calmly "Nice move kid, but unfortunately you get off lucky I end my turn. You're up kid."

"My turn!" Azuregos declared and drew his next card. "Alright, now were talking I activate Red-Eyes B. Chick's ability, by sending Red-Eyes B. Chick to the graveyard I can summon Red-Eyes B. Dragon to the field from my hand in ATK mode!" At that moment Red-Eyes B. Chick is engulfed in flames before the flames burst revealing the Red-Eyes B. Dragon in its place on the field (7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2500).

"Alright Red-Eyes B. Dragon, Attack! Take out Red Gadget, with Inferno Fireball!" Azuregos said.

"I activate my face down, Waboku!" The face down card on the left flipped up and showed a magenta card with a picture of three women in holy robes on it. "Until the end of this turn, I receive no damage and none of my monsters are destroyed. That was good try though kid." The three robed women appeared and Red-Eyes B. Dragon stopped in its tracks.

"Nice move, I'll end my turn there." Azuregos said with a grin on his face

"My turn." The Proctor drew a card and stared at it. "First off I activate the Spell Card, Double Summon. For this turn, I can normal summon up to two monster. So first off I summon Yellow Gadget!" Next to Red Gadget, a similar looking monster appeared, except the color scheme was yellow (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200). "Now his effect activates. When Yellow Gadget is summoned, I can add one Green Gadget from my Deck to my Hand."

Once again the Proctor looked through his deck and got his card. He then shuffled it and returned it to his duel disk. After that the Proctor grabbed another card in his hand. "Now I summon Machina Gearframe in ATK mode!" Next to the other two machines was a skinny orange and silver robot with an overly large orange helmet (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 0). "Now I'll use his effect to add one Machina monster to my Hand from my Deck, and I choose Machina Fortress."

After adding the card to his hand, the Proctor said, "Next I equip Gearframe to my Red Gadget." The orange machine attached itself to Red Gadget, similar to that of a screw into a bolt. "Lastly I put one card face down and end my turn."

'Wow this guy has got something planned and that facedown would probably help him too.' Azuregos thought. "It's my turn!" Azuregos declared and drew his next card. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my deck." Azuregos drew his two cards. 'This looks like the duel will be coming to a close sooner than I thought.' "I summon Kaibaman!"

A man that looks like Seto Kaiba but with a dragon helmet on his head appears on the field next to the Red-Eyes B. Dragon (3/ATK: 200/DEF: 700). Once he did appear most of the girls in the crowd almost fainted at the sight of him.

"But I am not finished for now I tribute Kaibaman to activate his ability which allows me to summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand in ATK mode!"

A white dragon rises as Kaibaman vanishes, before it roars at the proctor (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)

"Now, I am still not finished for now I activate the magic card Polymerization to fuse my Blue-Eyes White Dragon with the other two in my hand." Azuregos yelled with a calm voice. "Now rise my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon." The Blue-Eyes White dragon on the field turns bright white before growing larger in size and gaining an extra two heads (12/ATK: 4500/DEF: 3800).

Everyone in the audience gasp at how Azuregos not only managed to summon the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, but the fact that he even had three Blue-Eyes in his deck.

"Wow how did this kid manage to get hold of those cards, I thought only Seto Kaiba had the only three Blue-Eyes White Dragons," Alexis asked Zane confused.

Zane looks at her and at the dragon on the field, "Well Alexis if you should know, Kaiba and Pegasus both agreed to create a new card pack that was called Destroyer from Light. This pack was meant to contain a few Blue-Eyes White Dragons and a very rare card that only was seen by Kaiba, Yugi, Pegasus and few others; I just wonder if this kid has it."

"OK kid I must admit you managed to bring out a powerful monster but are you going to attack or end your turn," the proctor says in a nervous voice.

"Actually no I will do neither for I still have one more card to play, for now I sacrifice my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in order to summon the mighty Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon." Azuregos remarks back at the proctor.

The Blue-Eyes Ultimate starts to crack as bright beams of white light form through the cracks, when suddenly the Blue-Eyes Ultimate shatters revealing in its place the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (10/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)

Everyone in the stadium gasp at the revealed Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon before them. "Wow that is one powerful card it looks like Azuregos might actually end up winning," Bastion says in awe.

Syrus looks at the board and notices the ATK of the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, "Umm Bastion isn't the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon weaker in ATK points than the Blue-Eyes Ultimate."

Jaden looks on to the duel before interrupting Syrus, "No way Sy the amount of effort it took him to summon the monster, it must have some powerful abilities."

Bastion nods at Jaden's remark "You are right Jaden for the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon has two abilities one is that it can negate the effect of Spell, Trap and Monster Cards that designate it and its second ability is that for every Dragon in his graveyard the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon increases in strength by 300 and at the moment there is five which makes the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon have the same amount of ATK as the Blue-Eyes Ultimate had."

The Proctor looks on at the powerful Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (10/ATK: 4500/DEF: 2500). Azuregos smiles at the Proctor's reaction "Ok, now Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon attack Yellow Gadget!"

"Not so fast kiddo! I activate my Trap Card, Dimensional Prison! This banishes your attacking monster!" the Proctor shouted as he revealed one of his face downs.

"That won't work. I activate my Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon's ability! I can negate the effects of a trap, spell or monster cards that target this monster!" Azuregos countered.

"What!?"

The Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, rose up into the air above the Yellow Gadget before firing its Shining Nova blast at the Yellow Gadget instantly destroying it. "Ah!" The Proctor exclaimed.

Azuregos: 4000

Proctor: 700

"I'm not done yet! Red-Eyes B. Dragon, finish this match, destroy his Red Gadget with Inferno Fireball!" Azuregos yelled as his Red-Eyes B. Dragon charges up a its attack and launches it at the Red Gadget only for it to get caught in a tube.

"My other trap card," the Proctor smirked. He nodded over towards the second face down card. It was none other than Magic Cylinder. "You should know what this does right? If you don't I'll just tell you. When this card is activated, I can negate one of your attacks this turn. Not only that, I can redirect the damage back towards you." Two cylinders came out from the card. One started absorbing the fireball that was caught in it. When it disappeared into the cylinder, it shot out of the other cylinder sending the attack back towards Azuregos. The force of the attack forced the boy to block with his arms.

Azuregos: 1600

Proctor: 700

Azuregos lowered his arms before smiling at the Proctor. "I end my turn."

"Oh man, that attack backfired at him." Syrus said with worry.

"Good, now I draw!" the Proctor announced. After drawing his card he showed it to the boy. "I activate Pot of Greed, which like you know lets me draw two more cards." Drawing again, the Proctor smiled slowly. "First I use the effect of my Machina Fortress! By sending monsters whose levels add up to 8 from my Hand I can Special Summon it onto the field." The man discarded a card and special summoned yet another machine. This time it was a three wheeled tank machine. It was blue in colour and had two mechanical hands on the each side with a large cannon on the left side. (7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1600)

"Next I use Monster Reborn! This lets me summon a monster from either graveyard, and I choose the monster that I just sent there! Come forth, Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon!" The stone floor broke open and out flew an old looking machine. It was made up of several gears that seemed rusted and it was in the shape of a dragon. (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000)

Several of the students watching gasped. "Hey, did you know that they had that card in one of the proctor's test decks?" Alexis asked Zane. The older boy stared at the battlefield without saying a word, since he knew that at the moment the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon was still the most powerful monster on the field and it was about to get stronger.

"My word!" Bastion gasped.

"You're telling me!" Syrus added. "That's one big dragon!"

"Dragon, destroy his Red-Eyes B. Dragon!"

The large dragon flew up into the sky and fired down a beam of grey energy. The attack hit its mark, and Red-Eyes B. Dragon roared in fury as it went down in flames.

Azuregos: 1000

Proctor: 700

"Looks like this duel is just about wrapped up." Chazz said smugly. "That kid ain't nothing special."

The Procter smiles "Ok I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Azuregos quickly glances at the score board and notices how close each of their life points are, "Well then my turn, I draw!" Azuregos draws his one card before activating it. "Ok I play Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two new cards." Azuregos draws two new cards and places one card face-down. "Ok, let's try this again, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon attack his Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon. And remember every time one of my dragons are sent to the graveyard my Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon gains 300 ATK which brings its ATK strength to 4800."

The Procter laughs "Not that it matters for I reveal my face-down card Mirror Force which destroys your Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon."

"If only," Azuregos counters, "For I reveal my face-down card Iron Core Luster which destroys your Mirror Force, however I need to have Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru in my hand." Azuregos then reveals his last card in his hand which is Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru.

The Procter curses as the glass mirror shielding breaks, "Now let's try this one final time, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon attack and end this duel!" Azuregos yells as the Blue-Eyes Shining flies right up to the Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon and unleashes its Shining Nova blast right into the other dragon's face. The Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon blows up and its remains land on the Procter.

Azuregos: 1000

Proctor: 0

The holograms disappeared and the Proctor recovers from the Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon landing on him and said, "Congratulations applicant. Welcome to Duel Academy."

"Thank you." Azuregos replied calmly before leaving the duel field.

"No way…" Chazz growled. "A slacker not only managed to win but how did he get hold of those cards?"

"Alright, he won!" Syrus cheered.

"Sure did, that proctor got crushed!" Jaden grinned.

"At least there's proper competition coming along." Bastion smiled, impressed with Azuregos' victory.

"This guy is interesting," Alexis smiled, "He definitely has a place here…"

"Only time will tell, don't forget he wasn't sure about revealing his other deck at the time." Zane said.

"True, it just makes me wonder if this wasn't his main deck then what is he hiding in his real deck," Alexis said back to Zane.

* * *

"Right below them, in the VIP seats for Academy facility members, the teachers watched as Azuregos left the duel field. "Looks like we've got a pretty good crop this year." One of them said.

"Yes, indeed." Another teacher agreed.

Also right next to them, another teacher sat there silent not paying attention to the other teachers' talk. He's male, but could easily be mistaken as a woman if you didn't know who he was. He wore a blue blazer similar to Chazz but had some gold shoulder plates and trimmings along with a ruffled pink collar. He also had his blonde hair in a ponytail and was wearing makeup. This was Dr. Vellian Crowler, headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm.

'Another slacker for the Academy.' He thought dismissively. 'I'm just glad that this was the last duel, otherwise there could be more slackers coming in, too.'

He was about to get up and leave when…

"I'm sorry to interrupt." A man in a black, business suit appeared stopping Crowler from leaving. "But one last applicant has arrived to take his exam, Mr. Crowler."

"Excuse me? Did you just call me, 'mister'?" Crowler scowled.

"I'm sorry. I'm new here Miss…"

"I have a Ph.D. in dueling to earn the title 'Doctor' thank you!" Crowler snapped a bit. He then looked away. "Now tell the truant that he'll have to come back next year." The other teachers looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Oh come on, Dr. Crowler, we have time for one more."

"Yes, let's give this duelist his shot."

"He was just a bit late, that's all."

"LATE IS RUDE!" Crowler finally snapped. He slammed his hands down, freaking out the other people around him. "I HAVE NO TIME FOR SLACKERS!" Just then his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it "YES WHAT!?"

"It's Sheppard."

"Oh, Chancellor Sheppard, how nice of you to call." Crowler said, suddenly changing his angry tone to a pleasant one.

"Just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly." Chancellor Sheppard said. "We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year." That made Crowler bug out a bit. "When you cut a third of our student applicants because someone called you 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.'? Whatever, just make sure everyone gets a fair shot!"

"Oh, absolutely," Crowler said as he hung up scowling. 'Furry–chinned windbag; doesn't he realize that there are enough talentless flunkies at this Academy? But he's the boss, and if he wants to give this scrim shaker a duel…fine.' He then got up from his seat. "Pardon me, gentlemen, I'll be right back." He said then starting walking away.

"But sir, who will be the boy's dueling proctor? And which exam deck should we use?"

Crowler just huffed and walked away. "Leave that to me." He pulled out a deck from inside his blazer, grinning evilly.

* * *

Back with Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion, they were waiting around until Azuregos showed up.

"Hey man, that was one sweet duel!" Jaden said excited running up to Azuregos.

"Thanks." Azuregos said. "Name's Timothy Azuregos" he said

"Jaden Yuki!" He said and the boys shook hands.

"I'm Syrus Truesdale." The light–blue haired introduced.

"And I'm Bastion Misawa, the duelist that went before you went to duel."

"Nice to meet you guys." Azuregos said back.

"Jaden Yuki, please report to Dueling Field # 4." The PA announced again. "Jaden Yuki, to Dueling Field # 4."

"Go time!" Jaden said as he got ready to go. "Wish me luck, guys."

"Wait! Before you go, what did you mean by me being the second best duellist and Azuregos being the third best? Who's the first?" Bastion asked.

Jaden pointed his thumb to himself. "Why yours truly!" He grinned. "It's what I'm best at." He then continued his stride down to the exam floor.

"Really…Third best even after what you saw?" Azuregos asked confused looking at Bastion.

"You might have a slightly higher advantage over me for now, but I'll come up with a formula to beat your deck." Bastion answered.

"Jaden sure is confident though." Syrus noticed.

"He's going to need to be." Bastion said, pointing to the exam field in question. "Look who's his up against…" Bastion, Syrus, and Azuregos looked to see the ponytailed Headmaster.

"You have got to be kidding me." Azuregos remarked.

"He is Dr. Crowler; he's in charge of these exams and also the head of the top dorm in the Academy." Bastion replied.

"That's a guy?!" Syrus gasped.

"Yes. And I've heard that last year, he cut a third of the applicants for calling him either 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.'."

"Wow…" Syrus gasped

"It's about to start." Azuregos said gaining their attention.

On the field, Dr. Crowler was being prepped and ready to duel. The duel disk he was equipped with looked as though it was crafted into his blazer. Jaden then rose up from a platform and was on the duel field

"Alright, test time!" Crowler said looking at Jaden. "So, son, your name?"

Jaden stood at attention like a soldier and replied, "Uh… Jaden, Jaden Yuki."

"Well 'Uh, Jaden Yuki', I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, Department Chair and Techniques Professor here at Duel Academy."

"Wow." Jaden said, rubbing the back of his neck with a hearty laugh. "A Department chair, I had no idea. From the way you were dressed I thought you were some kind of Academy mascot." Crowler sweat dropped at that comment.

"Now that he mentions it," The boy wearing glasses next to Chazz said.

"This guy's got some lip, huh Chazz?" The other said.

Chazz just looked on as he didn't like what Jaden was saying to Dr. Crowler.

"Duel Vest On!" Crowler said activating it and drew his five cards. Jaden was just amazed by the machinery.

"Hey, that's some sweet gear, teach. How do I get one of those?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, a lot of hard work, high marks and dedication." Crowler answered. 'Of course, you have to be accepted first. Which I will make sure you don't.'

"Well, I'm ready!" Jaden said activating his duel disk.

"So let's duel!" Both players shouted as both players drew their starting hands.

Crowler: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"Here goes!" Jaden said as he drew his first card and looked at his hand. "Sweet, I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Avian in DEF mode!" As he placed the card horizontally on the field, a green feathered man with a pair of wings appeared and knelt down (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000). "I'll also throw down a facedown." A reverse card appeared on the field.

"Huh… so he runs Elemental Heroes." Azuregos stated. "Those cards I hear are hard to acquire."

"Yeah coming from the one who has the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" Bastion stated

"Yeah I guess you're right," Azuregos replied with a small laugh

"Alright, get your game on!" Jaden said excitedly.

"Yes, of course." Dr. Crowler said dismissively as he drew his sixth card. 'Don't tell me what to do.' He then took a look at his hand. 'After all, since I'm using my own personal deck rather than those puny test ones, I'll be calling all the shots. I'll fail that miserable little brat and send him home in no time flat.' "I think I'll start out nice and easy, by playing the Spell Card, Confiscation!"

"Okay, so what's it do?" Jaden asked.

"What it does is allow me to pay 1000 life points to take a look at your hand and toss one of your cards to the graveyard." As his explanation finished, holographic images of Jaden's cards appeared. They were Monster Reborn, The Warrior Returning Alive, Hero Signal, and Polymerization.

Crowler: 3000

Jaden: 4000

"Ah yes, I remember some of these when I was a naïve rookie. Now which one shall I banish?" He asked looking at each card. "I know, Monster Reborn to the graveyard!" Jaden's Monster Reborn card was sent there. "Next I'll set two cards face down." Two reverse cards appeared on the field. "And last, but not least, I play Heavy Storm! This spell card destroys every other spell and trap card that's out on the field." A heavy wind picked up and Jaden's facedown was destroyed along with Crowler's two facedown cards.

"Whoopsie, did you forget that you had two cards on the field as well?" Jaden said teasingly.

"Now, now, young scholar, you mustn't speak out–of–turn." Crowler waggled his finger. After that dark clouds began to form around his side of the field.

"Hey, what's happening?"

"Nothing's happening. Not yet anyway!" Crowler grinned. Two yellow worm–like creatures appeared on his side of the field. "But that's about to change."

The audience was awestruck by these two monsters but Syrus was confused, again. "Could someone tell me what's happening?"

"Those two trap cards that Dr. Crowler had out on the field were called Statue of the Wicked." Bastion explained as he observed the duel with Syrus. "It's a special trap card that creates a vicious monster token when it's destroyed by a card effect. That's why he played Heavy Storm."

Azuregos grimaced. "That can't be a test deck Crowler's using. The test decks shouldn't have cards like Heavy Storm and Confiscation."

"Of course! And they can change the tide of battle without any serious costs!" Bastion realised.

"Meaning?" Syrus asked.

"Crowler is probably using his own personal deck." Azuregos answered. "This guy really doesn't want Jaden to enter the Academy. I wish I was the one duelling him."

And Azuregos wasn't the only one who came to the same conclusion.

"Crowler must be using his own deck in this duel." The boy with glasses said.

"Then this duel is over. No one can beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler." The other boy said.

"I think I'm going to enjoy Crowler wiping the floor with that kid. I just wish they treated all the other second–rate duelists that apply at this academy the same way."

"What an elitist snob." Alexis said, "Bullying some kid with his very best cards."

"You're too soft, Alexis." Zane spoke up. "I just hope we get to see that legendary rare card Crowler had stashed in that deck of his."

"Ready for your next lesson?" Crowler asked Jaden.

"You bet! I can't remember the last time learning was this much fun!" Jaden laughed excitedly.

Crowler simply regarded it negatively. "Yes, well I am quite the teacher, thank you." His monsters then started to glow and started writhing in flames. "And now I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem!" The worm-like creatures disappeared and a giant robotic monster with exposed working gears appeared. The audience members were in awe of the sight of the monster. (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000)

"That's it, that's his legendary card!" Alexis gasped.

"Now it looks like we're about to find out what makes it so legendary." Zane added.

"Now, now, I hope you're not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler said sarcastically towards Jaden.

"No way, I've always wanted to take one on!" Jaden said excited. He looked like he had Christmas and his birthday in one day.

This shocked many people in the arena, including Syrus. "Either Jaden's really brave or he's nuts!"

"That Ancient Gear Golem is nothing compared to the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon." Azuregos added.

Bastion smiled at the comment, "Well what you expect with a monster that hard to summon."

"He's staring down that legendary rare monster like he doesn't have a care in the world." Zane said incredulously. "I guess youth and inexperience does have its benefits after all."

"Give it a rest, Zane." Alexis said. "At least the kid's showing some backbone."

"There won't be much to show after this."

Dr. Crowler cackled as he ordered, "Golem attack, Mechanized Melee!" His Ancient Gear Golem's red eye glowed slightly before pulling back its fist and punched Jaden's Avian to pieces.

"Oh man, Jaden's defense monster didn't stand a chance!" Syrus complained. "It's ATK points were way too low. This doesn't look good."

"And it's about to look a whole lot worse." Bastion added. "When Ancient Gear Golem attacks a Monster in DEF mode, the difference between its ATK points and the defending monster's DEF points are dealt to the opponent as Damage."

"But that would mean that Jaden's Life Points are gonna take a hit!" Syrus realised.

"Yeah, and Piercing Damage is a pain in the ass especially when you are stuck on the defence." Azuregos muttered. A transparent version of Ancient Gear Golem's fist then slammed through Jaden's body.

Crowler: 3000

Jaden: 2000

Crowler noticed that Jaden's body was shaking. "Now don't feel bad." He taunted, "This is the top dueling school in the country, some people simply aren't…" Crowler's voice trailed off as he then started hearing Jaden laughing."

"Now I really wanna come to this school now! You really know your stuff teach!" Jaden said excitedly.

This took Crower by surprise before scowling angrily. 'Doesn't he take a hint? He will not be permitted to pass this exam! And he will certainly not make a mockery of my deck!'

'Just look at him tremble.' Jaden thought as he reached to draw a card from his Deck. 'He must really be impressed by me!' But just as he was about to draw his card, he heard a faint cooing sound. He paused for a second before drawing the card and taking a look at it. 'Winged Kuriboh?' He then remembered that it was the card a guy he bumped into gave to him.

Flashback

"Something tells me that it belongs with you."

End Flashback

'You know, something tells me I'm starting to believe that too.' Then, whether if it was his imagination or not, he noticed that the card actually winked at him! He blinked at first making sure he wasn't seeing things, but got over his shock as it wore off and then made his decision. 'I guess that's a sign that I should play ya.' "Okay, I summon Winged Kuriboh in DEF mode!" When he declared that, a small furry creature with for green paws and a pair of angelic wings appeared above its card image (1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200). "Next, I play a facedown. Not bad, huh, teach?"

Crowler simply laughed at this. "No, not bad, but you must understand that I'm a master technician." He teased Jaden. "A Kuriboh to me is rather pedestrian; even one with wings its DEF points are no match for my Ancient Gear Golem! It's a textbook mistake, so let's proceed." He then drew his next card. "Okay Ancient Gear Golem, attack that Kuriboh with Mechanized Melee!"

The giant Ancient Gear monster reared back a fist and threw a punch at the tiny creature and shattered the hologram to pieces.

'Sorry Winged Kuriboh.' Jaden muttered in his thoughts.

But Dr. Crowler noticed that Jaden's life points hadn't dropped. "Check your gear, your Life Points haven't changed."

"My gear's fine." Jaden shrugged. "On the turn that Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take zero Damage!" That actually took Crowler by surprise. Even some of the audience members were stunned that Crowler didn't know that.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my gosh, when will people ever learn that both version of kuriboh's have some way negating damage for that turn." Azuregos cracked up laughing.

"Well how about that. A technique the good doctor didn't know." Alexis said.

"No one can expect to know every technique, Alexis. Especially one as obscure as that." Zane argued.

"Yeah, well that kid sure knew it." Alexis countered with a slight laugh.

"Fine, fine, I guess your little lame monster saved you there." Crowler taunted.

"Whoa, slow down there, teach! Just because you beat him doesn't give you the right to call him lame!" Jaden snapped.

"Oh yes, I forgot how you new duelists get attached to your monsters." Crowler taunted again. "I'm sorry."

"You should be sorry." Jaden said as he pressed a button on his duel disk. "Because by attacking my Winged Kuriboh you set off my trap card, one of my favourites too, Hero Signal!" As his trap card activated, a spotlight with a unique 'H' symbol appeared on the ceiling. "And that lets me bring out my second Elemental Hero. Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" He said taking the card from his deck and placing it on the tray. From a column of red flames a grey–skinned woman in a red body–suit appeared (3/ATK: 1200/ATK: 800). "Now it's my move!" He said drawing his next card he then looked at his hand. "Okay, Winged Kuriboh, this one's for you! First I'll bring Avian back to my hand with the Spell Card, The Warrior Returning Alive." The card came out of the graveyard slot of his duel disk. "And now, I'll summon him to the field!" Avian reappeared on the field.

"Oh, okay, another amateurish mistake, but this is good, this is good, now would anyone like to tell me what our little friend here…" Crowler began to taunt.

"I didn't say I was done yet." He said. "See, I know that my two monsters aren't very powerful by themselves, but if I can form them together it's another story! And I have just the card to unite them! Go Polymerization!" Jaden said showing the card to Crowler and then playing it. The two Elemental Heroes leapt up into the air and started to swirl together as the effects of Polymerization activated. "Fusion Summon!" After they fused, a new monster appeared that had some features Avian and Burstinatrix. It had one of Avian's wings along with a few of Burstinatrix's colours. The only thing new was a dragon–like hand on its left arm (6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200). "And there he is, Elemental Hero Flame–Wingman! Hope your Golem's ready for a Clash of the Titans!"

"I must say, you're duelling quite well for an amateur but next time try summoning a monster with more ATK points than the one that's already out." Crowler said.

"What does he mean by that?" Syrus asked.

"He means that the Wingman's ATK points are lower than the Golem's 3000 ATK points." Bastion answered. "A shame too, because the Flame-Wingman has a very powerful ability."

"Well, I have a hunch that that card in his hand is a game changer." Azuregos added.

"Alright, young scholar, I don't mean to rush you but I am a very busy man… Are you done yet?" Crowler sighed.

"Of course I'm not done yet!" Jaden replied as he took the card he drew and opened up the Field Spell Zone. "And, of course, I knew my Wingman had less ATK points than your golem. That's why I'm activating the Field Spell, Skyscraper!" After he played the card, buildings and skyscrapers literally, sprouted up from the field. In the middle of the cityscape, Crowler's Golem looked like a giant monster attacking the city itself while Jaden's Wingman was perched on top of the highest building's steeple roof's lightning rod with its arms crossed.

"Wow… now that is one fancy field spell" Azuregos looked on in awe.

"Alright, Flame Wingman!" Jaden called out. "Time to show those heroics! Attack that Ancient Gear Golem with Skydive Scorcher!" After he announced that, Flame Wingman jumped from the building it stood on and dove towards it.

"Fine, bring him on." Crowler said not worried. "This field spell of yours hasn't lowered a single ATK point of my Golem!" Flame Wingman then landed on the pavement in front of the Ancient Gear Golem before leaping up into the air again.

"You know, you're right, teach. What it has done is raise my Flame Wingman's ATK by a grand total of 1000 ATK points!"

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman – (6/ATK: 2100–3100/DEF: 1200)

"Wait Time Out!" Crowler shrieked, but it didn't stop Flame Wingman from attacking as it launched itself at the Ancient Gear Golem as flames covered its body. Crowler looked like he was having a heart attack as Flame Wingman slammed into Ancient Gear Golem, breaking into pieces.

Jaden: 2000

Crowler: 2900

"No, he was my best card!" Crowler complained before a piece of debris fell on his head.

"Oh and don't forget my Wingman's super power. You see, when Wingman destroys a Monster in battle, the ATK points of that Monster are dealt as Damage to your Life Points. Sweet huh." The crumbled pieces of Ancient Gear Golem fell on top of Crowler, who tried to get away but failed, burying him and depleting his Life Points.

Jaden: 2000

Crowler: 0

"And that's game!" Jaden announced doing a two finger salute with his index and middle finger. "So, I guess I passed the test, huh teach?" The holograms faded, a lot of people were actually stunned.

"Impossible… There's no way this delinquent could've beat me!" Crowler growled.

"It must be dumb luck!" Chazz said with the same expression when he watched Azuregos' duel. "No way Crowler would lose to some flunky!"

Alexis smiled at Jaden's victory. "This kid's definitely got a future here, wow." She then saw Zane walking away.

"Yay! Jaden won!" Syrus cheered.

"Nice! He gave that duel an explosive ending!" Azuregos smirked.

'Good. I could use some competition.' Bastion thought smiling at Jaden's victory while Jaden did a victory dance. After that, Jaden took out and looked at the Winged Kuriboh card. "We made it!" He said. "And from here on in, we're going to be partners." Again, Jaden could've sworn he heard Winged Kuriboh coo and wink at him


	2. Welcome to Duel Academy

**Episode 1.2- Welcome to Duel Academy**

It's been three days since the entrance exams. It was early in the morning and Azuregos was at his house and was just about ready to go to the Kaiba Dome where the helicopter will take them to Duel Academy. He was walking in his living room with his luggage which consist of extra clothes like shirts and a pairs of pants along with bathroom accessories, along with a backpack of minor school supplies like pencils, erasers, notebooks, etc. including a box filled with many different cards and his deck in tow and was about to head out the door until he heard a knock at the door. Azuregos opened the door only to see Pegasus standing there. "Hello Azuregos boy, so good to see you. And I must say congratulations on getting into Duel Academy." Pegasus smiled while Azuregos shook his hand. "Thanks Pegasus, so what was with the sudden drop in?" Azuregos questioned.

Pegasus picks up his brief case and walks over to a table in Azuregos' house and places it down and starts to open it. "I just knew that you couldn't go to Duel Academy without having the right cards for your Synchro Deck."

Pegasus hands a small container over to Azuregos; he opens it and examines each card inside carefully noticing most of the cards were Synchro monsters.

Debris Dragon

Blue Rose Dragon

Majestic Dragon

Red Dragon Archfiend

Stardust Dragon

Black-Winged Dragon

Ancient Fairy Dragon

Black Rose Dragon

Majestic Red Dragon

Majestic Star Dragon

Shooting Star Dragon

Red Nova Dragon

"Wow…thanks Pegasus I… I really don't know what to say" Azuregos replied while Pegasus smiled at Azuregos' reaction. "Oh think nothing of it Azuregos boy after all you were marvellous at playing the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon in your entrance duel, so consider these cards a gift."

Azuregos nods at Pegasus before looking at the cards again, "So when will the Synchro monsters packs be available to public?"

Pegasus picks up his briefcase and starts walking out before replying "Why… today of course." With that Pegasus then leaves Azuregos' house.

Azuregos smiles at how Pegasus thinks he did great at his entrance exam. He then places the cards into his Synchro deck to be sorted out later before grabbing both his decks and placing them into the two deck holder's on his belt, Azuregos then grabs his luggage and leaves his house.

Soon Azuregos arrives back in front of the Kaiba Dome where all the other students were and boarded the helicopter that was in front of it. As Azuregos climbed on board he noticed that most of the seats were taken and ended up sitting down behind Jaden and Syrus. He noticed Bastion near the front while Syrus had to deal with Jaden, who had fallen asleep during the trip.

"Attention new Academy Duelists. This is your captain speaking. If you look out your window you'll see your new home away from home." Azuregos and most of the students did just that as they saw an island clear in their sights. It was mainly green due to most of the island being forest areas and even saw a dormant volcano. But what stuck out, was the building in the centre of the island. It was silver colour, surrounded by four tan coloured Obelisk like pillars. And there were three dishes in the middle; a blue, yellow and red one in that order going diagonally down. "Next stop, Academy Island! Please fasten your seatbelts and sit in an upright position as we make our landing."

As soon as it landed, the Freshman class immediately went to the gym to get their school equipment, such as their PDA, or Duel Pilots as they call it, and the blazers jackets they'll be wearing. Azuregos, was given a red blazer, which meant that Azuregos was in Slifer Red. Bastion was in Ra Yellow. Azuregos looked to where Jaden and Syrus were, and noticed they were given Red blazers as well, which meant they were also in Slifer Red. He looked to other students and saw that some of them were wearing blue blazers, but it had coat tails on the bottom, indicating they were in Obelisk Blue. Azuregos was then offered the Duel Academy issued Duel Disk which he took and attached to his left arm. After about half an hour getting that settled, Azuregos, who is now wearing his new red blazer unbuttoned now showing his black shirt with the Blue Dragon symbol, and the Freshman class got into what appears to be some kind of college lecture class. In front of them was a large screen and soon enough, a person's face appeared. He was a bald man with a grey beard and looked to be in his late 40's to early 50's and was wearing a coattail blazer like the blue blazers that Azuregos saw, but it was darker red.

'He must be the Chancellor of the Academy.' Azuregos thought.

"Welcome, Elite Duelists." The bald man greeted. "I'm Chancellor Sheppard, the Headmaster of this school. You all used your skills to open the narrow admission gates." Azuregos noticed that Jaden was half asleep on this, which he chuckled at before turning his attention back to the Chancellor speaking. "Please have fun studying in hopes of becoming the future King of Games. Now please, get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I hope you find them quite comfortable; depending on how you ranked of course." He finished with a slight chuckle.

After the speech, Azuregos and the other student's walked out of the school to get to their room assignments. Azuregos was busy checking his Duel Pilot that showed all the personal info that's related to school and where things were located.

"Well, looks like I have a long walk ahead of me, since Slifer Red dorm is down that way near the edge of the island." Azuregos mentioned to himself.

"Wow I am surprised you got placed into Slifer Red." Azuregos turned to see Bastion walking up to him.

"Hey Bastion, well it makes sense since I just managed to pass my theory test in the entrance exams." Azuregos greeted. "So? You're a Ra Yellow congratulations, I am just about to head to my dorm which is down over there somewhere?"

"Yeah that would be right." Bastion answered. The two were walking until they saw Jaden and Syrus sitting on a stone decoration of sorts.

"Hey Bastion, you in red too?" Jaden asked.

"Let's see… yellow buttons, yellow sleeves, nope. I don't think so." Bastion answered.

"Well I am in Slifer Red." Azuregos added.

"Oh… So that's how it works…" Jaden realized looking at his red blazer.

"Are you saying you just figured that out?" Bastion asked incredulously.

"So what? You ever think that maybe I was colour blind?" Jaden glared.

"Actually, no I didn't." Bastion said.

"Are you colour blind?" Bastion asked.

"Nah, but I could've been!" Jaden snickered. "Maybe we'll see you around the dorms then Bastion!" Jaden said to Bastion.

"I doubt that…" Bastion said as he pointed his thumb towards the other side of the island. "Your dorms are over there."

"Yeah, it's going to be one tiring walk, so see you later Bastion." Azuregos waved as he, Jaden, and Syrus walked off leaving Bastion to proceed to his dorm.

"What do you think our dorm will look like Jaden?" Syrus questioned.

"I don't know might have a hot tub." Jaden said sarcastically

* * *

After a few minutes of walking

"Well I am guess that that is our dorm there." Azuregos points at a building with a red roof.

"This isn't a dorm this is a shack that not even the roaches would want to live at," Syrus replies surprised as Jaden runs past and onto the balcony

"Oh don't worry Sy this place is perfect for our first year and look how good the view is from here." Jaden says all excited.

Azuregos pulls his PDA out and looks at his message about what room he was in, "Looks like I am next door to you guys." Azuregos watches Jaden and Syrus enter there room before proceeding into his own room only to find it empty.

"umm…hello" Azuregos says only to get no reply. Azuregos then notices a strange box on the ground near the bed.

"Strange… never seen any box like this before?" Azuregos says confused while also glancing around the room.

Azuregos turns around and places the box on the desk and looks at the strange symbols on the box. He then notices a Dragon Symbol on the base of the box which is identical to the one on his arm, "Ok, now this is freaky."

Azuregos picks the box back up and places it on the top shelf of his cupboard, before he then notices that his entire luggage was there thanks to the staff who dealt with carrying it. Azuregos walked over to the desk in the room and sat down placing his Synchro Deck onto the table. 'Well I guess I can quickly figure out which cards I should keep in this deck.'

After a few minutes Azuregos had sorted out his Synchro Deck and also packed all of his stuff away, when he heard a knock at his door. Azuregos opened the door and saw Jaden and Syrus waiting for him

"You all settled in, I take it?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, except it looks like I have the room all to myself." Azuregos answered.

Syrus' mouth just dropped "WHAT!"

Jaden laughs at Syrus' reaction before Syrus starts asking Jaden to stop, "You are damn lucky Azuregos not having to worry about having any roommates."

Azuregos face palms himself before replying "Geez Syrus I don't even know why I got a room with no roommates."

Jaden smiles "Oh well I guess you just got lucky Azuregos, well I don't know about you guys but I wouldn't mind checking this place out a bit more."

"Sure why not." both Azuregos and Syrus replied

* * *

So for the rest of the morning, Azuregos, Syrus and Jaden explored the campus, and they had to admit, it was pretty impressive. They had also been meeting other people too. A few were friendly mostly because they were Slifer's as well, while most of the others not very friendly. Azuregos had heard of stuff about students in Slifer Red normally being discriminated by the upperclassmen, especially when it comes to the Obelisk Blue students. In fact they saw Bastion near his dorm while they explored the Academy. While they walked towards the Academy building Azuregos was looking at the information on his PDA about the different dorms.

He read that the Obelisk Blue dorm is mostly made up of students who have connections and are rich. Luxurious interior design, high–quality rooming, and finer food are offered. As for the Ra Yellow dorm, they were the ones with the second best qualities. This would explain that the dorm was still close enough to the Academy building. Then there was the Slifer Red dorm, where students are categorised as being the weakest duelists among the dorms, and the room quality is only as good as having an apartment complex. They are meant to have very weak decks and poor strategies which normally is why most of them lose most of the time. According to the information it says that most students from this dorm have never won a duel at all and they normally drop out. Azuregos was a little disgusted by this social discrimination the school has especially since he is in Slifer Red, but he's going to have to bear with it during his three years here, and during those years, he'll prove to everyone that dorm status doesn't mean anything.

Putting his PDA back into his pocket Azuregos follows Jaden & Syrus into the Academy. They continued to walk around until they noticed something up ahead. They entered the area and saw a large duel arena. Jaden and Syrus walked further in while Azuregos stood near the entrance of the duel arena looking at the place in awe. Then he saw Jaden and Syrus getting smack talked by the three male Obelisk Blue students who were there at the time. "Oh just great, it's that guy from the entrance exam…" Azuregos said with a worried look on his face.

"I guess I better haul them out of there before some trouble happens." Azuregos thought to himself.

He walked inside the arena, and the Obelisk Blue student wearing glasses saw him.

"Hey, it's that kid with those Blue-Eyes cards." The boy with the glasses said recognizing Azuregos from the entrance exam. "Yeah Chazz, that's the kid who defeated that rare card to win against that proctor!"

"Huh?" Jaden and Syrus turned around simultaneously and saw Azuregos walk up behind them.

"Is it now?" the black haired kid, presumably named Chazz smirked as he turned to see Azuregos. "Well, it looks like he's a Slifer Slacker just like these two."

"Honestly I could care less what you Obelisk Blue's think about us Slifer's since money doesn't always win you duels." Azuregos scoffed.

"What did you say?!" a bulkier Obelisk Blue student growled as Chazz looked like he was about to blow a gasket.

"Ouch!" Jaden laughed. Not even a scathing glare from Chazz seemed to be able to crush his amusement.

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" the glasses kid frowned. "That's Chazz Princeton! He made the top of the class at duelist prep school! People say he's got what it takes to become the next King of Games!"

"Impossible…" Jaden scoffed crossing his arms with a look of indifference on his face.

"What?" Chazz growled at Jaden.

"I said impossible because that's gonna be me!" Jaden grinned pointing his thumb at himself.

"And you're a first year as well am I right?" Azuregos asked.

"The best there is!"

"Then, you're just the same as all of us, Chazz." Azuregos shrugged.

"You'd better watch your mouth, you Slifer Slacker!" the bulkier Obelisk threatened.

"Or what?" Azuregos asked, "Just because you Obelisks got higher status now, doesn't mean you all could be equal or actually be beneath me or anyone else in an actual duel."

"Then let's prove it right now." Chazz challenged. "You and me here now, and I still plan on showing you Slifer Slacker that I'm the best." Chazz points at Jaden

"What's going on here?" A voice called. They all turned to see another Obelisk walking towards them. It was a female Obelisk student though.

"Who's that?" Syrus wondered.

"Uh… I have no idea Syrus." Azuregos shrugged.

"What do you want Alexis?" Chazz asked in surprise.

"Chazz, you need to stop insulting the other houses, your making our house look bad."

Chazz scoffed before turning back to Azuregos. "Fine you are off the hook Slacker, but don't cross me again else you will be in a world of pain the Chazz Princeton style."

With that Chazz and his two friends leave the arena while Alexis walks over to Azuregos, Jaden and Syrus.

"Sorry about that Chazz has a way of thinking that any people not in the higher houses are weaklings." Alexis apologizes

"Thanks but I would have been fine, I actually was eager to duel him." Azuregos replies calmly, while crossing his arms.

"Well I couldn't blame you especially after how you summoned that Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon in your exam." Alexis replied with a smile, "Oh, by the way you guys might want to hurry back to your dorms for the Welcome Dinner."

Jaden runs out of the arena quickly not wanting to miss the Welcome Dinner, with Syrus following behind. "Well they must really want to get there on time, anyway cya." Azuregos says before he starts walking off. "Hey wait just got to ask, what's your name?" Alexis asks, Azuregos stops and turns around "It's Timothy Azuregos, but most people call me Azuregos for some reason, what about you." Alexis smiles "It's Alexis Rhodes."

"Alexis Rhodes ok got it anyway cya around." Azuregos then turns around and starts running for the Slifer Dorm, while Alexis walks off towards her Dorm.

* * *

Later that evening, all the welcoming dinners were starting. The Obelisk Blue dorms dinner was basically a fancy party, with gourmet food, punch bowls and classical music played by musicians in the background. In the Ra yellow dorm, it was almost as fancy as the Obelisk Blue's, but they still had great food you'd find at restaurants. As for us in the Slifer Red dorm, all we had received was bowl of rice, sardines, some sauces, and a pair of chopsticks. Not to mention that Headmaster of Slifer Red, was a cat. At least till the real Headmaster of Slifer Red showed up who introduced himself as Professor Banner. "Greetings my children I am your headmaster Professor Banner now before we eat I want everyone to say something about themselves." Professor Banner then notices Jaden already eating his food and starts walking over to him.

'Nice job Jaden you are about to cause some trouble again' Azuregos shook his head as Jaden continued to eat. Jaden then looks up and notices Professor Banner standing in front of him. "Well since some of us can't hold our stomachs in, let's eat." Professor Banner exclaims before everyone starts to eat their food.

* * *

After the Welcome Dinner, Azuregos was in his dorm room lying down on the top bunk. 'Well looks like today turned out alright to bad I didn't get to versus Chazz.' Azuregos thought to himself, while looking through his two decks.

An hour later

'Well I guess I might as well get some sleep.' And he was about to go to sleep until he heard Jaden's door close

'Huh' Azuregos thought as he looked to the window and saw Jaden and Syrus running towards the Academy. "What the? What's Jaden and Syrus doing, going to the academy this late? It's past curfew."

"Guess I better make sure they don't cause trouble" Azuregos sighed; he then climbed down from the top bunk making sure not slip before proceeding outside and following Jaden and Syrus to figure out what they're up to. He was about halfway there until…

"You shouldn't be out here this late." A voice called out, making Azuregos jump before turning around.

"Oh, hey Alexis. What are you doing here?" He said, trying to shake off the shock.

"I should ask you the same thing." She said.

"Hey, I was trying to find out why Jaden and Syrus were heading to the Academy at this time of the night, when you caught me." Azuregos reasoned.

"Why would Jaden sneak out around here?" She wondered.

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

"Alright, we'll find out together. Let's go." Alexis said as she and Azuregos ran to get to Jaden and Syrus.

Inside the Arena, Jaden and Syrus made it inside to find Chazz on one side waiting with his two friends.

"Well well well… you showed up after all, Slacker." Chazz greeted.

"Of course. After that challenge you sent to my DP, no way was I gonna miss this!" He told him as he climbed onto the dueling platform. Syrus took to the sidelines as the two duelists went to their respective ends of the platform.

"Now, we see whether you beating Dr. Crowler was a fluke, or a fact." Chazz said.

"Yeah." Jaden replied. "And we're gonna find out something else too; like which one of us is gonna be the next King of Games."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just be sure to get your best card ready to hand over after you lose."

"You too, Chazz. Now get your game on!" Both of their duel disks turned on and they each drew their starting hands.

"DUEL!"

Jaden: 4000

Chazz: 4000

"The best go first!" Chazz said drawing his sixth card. "I summon Chthonian Soldier in ATK mode!" A man in dark armor, wielding a large blade appeared on the field (4) (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400). "I'll then place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Now it's my go!" Jaden drew his card and looked over his hand, "Ok, first off, I'll summon my Elemental Hero Sparkman in ATK Mode!" A strange looking human dressed in a yellow and blue garb with a curved blue helmet appeared (4) (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400). "Alright, Sparkman. Now attack Chthonian Soldier with Static Shockwave!" Jaden ordered. The Sparkman jumped into the air with his arm charged with electrical sparks before sending out an electric shockwave from his hand and hit the dark armored monster dead on, destroying it completely in an explosion.

Chazz: 3600

Jaden: 4000

Chazz growled at first, but smirked as he saw Chthonian's curved blade fly straight at Jaden, hitting him in the stomach. In pain, Jaden fell to one knee, holding his gut.

"Whenever Chthonian Soldier is destroyed, you take the same amount of Damage to your Life Points as I did!"

Chazz: 3600

Jaden: 3600

"Okay, that was just a minor setback." Jaden grunted getting back up. "I'll place a facedown and call it a turn." Jaden said placing a reverse card on the field.

"Oh man, Jaden walked right into that one." Syrus said in a nervous tone when he heard someone chuckle. He turned to see Azuregos and Alexis walk into the stadium.

"You worry too much Sy." Azuregos said.

"Azuregos? Alexis?" Syrus said when they walked up to him.

"I thought we'd find you here." Alexis said with her arms crossed. "Looks like Jaden is holding his own against Chazz."

"He is, but Chazz's facedown worries me." Azuregos said while he stared at Chazz's lone facedown. "He's waiting for something."

"Minor?" Chazz scoffed and started his turn. "After this turn, you're gonna have a major setback! I play the Trap Card Call of the Haunted in order to bring back Chthonian Soldier!" The dark knight reappeared on the field with a large battle cry. "Next I play my Reborn Zombie in DEF mode!" A decaying zombie appeared on the field with tattered clothing. (4) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1600).

"Alright! Time to go bigger!" Jaden drew his next card and smiled. "And I have just the card to do it!"

"Bring it on slacker!"

"It is brought! I activate Polymerization, fusing Avian and Burstinatrix from my hand in order to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Everyone watched as Avian and Burstinatrix jumped into the fusion portal as Jaden's ace monster appeared on the field (6) (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200). "See? Told ya I'd go bigger."

"You know, I was hoping you'd do that." Chazz smirked.

"Why's that?"

"Because that card I put facedown was a Trap that you set off!" Chazz said as his facedown card flipped up. "I play the trap card Chthonian Polymer!"

"What does it do?" Jaden asked.

"I sacrifice my Reborn Zombie in order to take control of your Wingman!" Reborn Zombie was engulfed by dark flames as it surrounded Flame Wingman, pulling him over to Chazz's field, giving him a darker look.

"Not my Wingman." Jaden groaned while he was staring down his best monster.

"That's not good!" Syrus worried.

"Yeah, now Jaden's gonna have to go up against Flame Wingman's super power when he attacks." Azuregos mentioned.

"You know Slacker, you're so predictable. You wouldn't shut up about that Wingman during the exams so I knew you were going to summon him sooner or later."

"Well, since that Wingman was a Special Summon, I can summon another monster during my turn." Jaden looked at his hand and thought, 'Problem is, none of my monsters even come close to Flame Wingman's ATK points.'

'Go ahead Slacker, play a monster.' Chazz thought. 'I haven't forgotten about your Monster's ability.'

Jaden made his decision. "Alright, I play Elemental Hero Clayman in DEF Mode and switch Sparkman to DEF." A large bulky warrior made of clay appeared on the field while Sparkman kneeled down (4) (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000). "There, all done."

"That's your move?" Chazz drew his next card and smirked. "I'll show you what a real move is! I play the Spell Card, Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your facedown!" A green typhoon destroyed Jaden's facedown card which revealed itself to be Mirror Force.

"Not my Mirror Force too." Jaden whined.

"Now Flame Wingman, attack his Clayman with Skydive Scorcher!" Flame Wingman enveloped himself in orange flames and rammed himself into Clayman, destroying him with little effort. "Let's not forget his ability, since he destroyed a Monster, you take damage equal to the destroyed Monster's ATK points!"

Flame Wingman appeared in front of Jaden and used his dragon arm to send a fire stream at Jaden who fell to his knees.

Chazz: 3600

Jaden: 2400

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." Chazz said while a reverse card appeared on the field. Chazz then heard some muffled sounds coming from Jaden. Chazz smirk grew wider. "Aw, what's wrong? You gonna cry?" Chazz got his answer when the 'crying' turned into full blown laughter which threw everyone threw a loop including Chazz. Jaden stood up with a huge grin on his face.

"This is awesome!"

"What?!" Chazz stared at Jaden thinking that the Slacker had just gone insane.

"This is exactly what I came for." Jaden rubbed his nose. "I mean come on; the trash talking, the action, it's incredible!"

"You're insane." Chazz said flatly.

"That's a compliment to me." Jaden drew his next card. "I switch Sparkman into ATK Mode and place one card facedown and end my turn." One reverse card appeared on the field while Sparkman stood upright.

"You truly are insane Slacker." Chazz drew his next card. "I summon another Chthonian Solider in ATK Mode!" Another shadow knight appeared with its curved blade ready. "Now Flame Wingman, attack his Sparkman now!"

"Not so fast there Chazz, I have a Trap!" Jaden revealed his face down which made Chazz's eyes widen.

"M–Mirror Gate!"

"Aw yeah!" Syrus cheered.

"Jaden's still in this!" Alexis smiled.

"Sure is. Mirror Gate's ability allows Jaden to switch one of his Elemental Heroes with the attacking Monster. In this case, Flame Wingman and Sparkman!" Azuregos grinned.

"That's right! Now Sparkman and Wingman switch sides!" Sparkman and Flame Wingman switched duel fields as they clashed in the middle with Wingman overpowering Sparkman, causing a huge explosion.

"NOO!" Chazz screamed as his plan fell apart.

Chazz: 3100

Jaden: 2400

"And just like you said a while ago, let's not forget about my Wingman's ability! You take damage equal to Sparkman's ATK points!" Jaden told Chazz as the residual electricity from Sparkman attacked Chazz, causing him to scream again.

Chazz: 1500

Jaden: 2400

"Yeah! He's in the lead!" Syrus cheered even more.

"At the moment yes, but that can all change with one move." Azuregos added.

"Pure luck!" Chazz started his turn and revealed his facedown. "I play the trap card Chthonian Blast; now since you destroyed one of my Monsters, I can destroy one of your Monsters, and you take Damage equal to half of the destroyed Monster's ATK points!" Dark mist swirled around Flame Wingman and swallowed him whole.

Chazz: 1500

Jaden: 1350

"Now Chthonian Solider, attack his life points directly! Windstorm Slash!" The shadow knight slashed Jaden, making him step back.

Chazz: 1500

Jaden: 150

"Oh man… now he's back in the gutter…" Syrus groaned.

"Now I sacrifice my Chthonian Solider and summon Mefist the Infernal General!" Chthonian Solider disappeared in a black mist as a heavily armored knight with a giant axe appeared on the field on a black horse (5) (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1700).

"Not bad…"

"Not bad?" Chazz smirked. "You're something else ya know that Slacker, acting all confident. But your monsters won't save you now!"

'I know he's wrong… because I know that my monsters and I have a bond.' He drew his next card and smiled slightly. 'Speaking of…'

Alexis turned her head to the entrance of the arena, a nervous look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Azuregos asked quietly.

"We got company." Alexis said before she snapped her head back to the two dueling students, "Guys! It's Campus Security! If we get caught here, we're all gonna get seriously busted!"

"What?!" Syrus yelped.

Jaden looked at her, "What? Why? I mean, we're all students here, so why should we worry?" he asked her.

Alexis pulled out her PDA, "The Rules of Duel Academy say that there is no off–hour dueling in any arena! Chazz knows that!" She looked at the other the boy in question whose face was red. "But lemme guess…he didn't tell you?"

"He must have planned this encase he lost the duel." Azuregos figured.

"C'mon Chazz, let's go!" Torimaki said.

"Fine…" Chazz snorted then turned away.

"Hey wait a minute, this duel isn't over!" Jaden protested.

Chazz hopped off the platform and started walking away with Torimaki and Raizou, "Yeah it is, Slacker. I saw what I needed to see. You're a sorry duelist and you beating Crowler was a fluke…"

"But…"

"Jay! C'mon!" Syrus urged.

"Yeah man, we got to bail like right now." Azuregos added.

"I'm not moving from this spot until I finish my turn!" Jaden defied staying put.

"I don't have time for this!" Azuregos said as he and Syrus grabbed Jaden and started to drag him as Alexis lead them out of the arena.

* * *

After some time, Alexis and the others made it outside of the main building. She looked to see Jaden who was being pushed out by Azuregos and Syrus.

"You sure are stubborn aren't you?" She asked Jaden.

"Only about my dueling." Jaden scowled.

"Anyway, thanks for showing us the back way out, Alexis." Azuregos sighed.

"No problem. I'm just sorry that you didn't get to finish your duel with Chazz, Jaden."

"It's ok. I just picture on how it would've ended anyway…"

Alexis raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh? From my point of view, it could have gone either way."

"Pfft, no way! Not after I drew this." Jaden lifted up the card he had drawn before they bailed out of the area. It was the Monster Reborn spell card. Alexis looked at it, surprised.

"Wow you are damn lucky, you planed on bring Flame-Winged Man back with that Monster Reborn didn't you." Azuregos chuckled.

"You know it! Catch ya later!" Jaden said while he and Syrus ran back to the Slifer dorm leaving Azuregos and Alexis alone.

"So…" Alexis started to speak.

"So… uh… do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?" Azuregos asked. She giggled and he blushed a bit. "I mean… it's not that far away, well it maybe from my dorm but I really don't mind." This caused her to giggle again.

"Thanks, but I can handle myself."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll see you around." With that, Alexis and left while Azuregos watched her leave before he headed back to the Slifer dorm.

**Next Episode: **Due to Jaden and Azuregos making fun of him, Crowler figures out a way to expel Azuregos and Jaden. He sends two fake love letters to Jaden and to Azuregos but Syrus gets them instead. Syrus goes over and gets capture by the girls. So it's up to Azuregos and Jaden to duel two girls who want to see if they really belong here and if they lose, they get expelled!.


	3. A Duel in Love

**Episode 1.3- A Duel In Love**

The first year students sat in the classroom being looked on by their teacher, Crowler. They were studying about the cards in general and Crowler just asked Alexis Rhodes about the group of cards.

"Well done Alexis, I wouldn't expect anything less from one of my Obelisk students." Crowler said praising his student.

"Thank you, Dr. Crowler." Alexis said before sitting down. Dr. Crowler looked around for another student; he set his eyes on one student with blue hair.

"You, Syrus Truesdale, please explain to the class what a field spell is?" Crowler asked. Syrus started to stammer and tried to explain what a field spell was.

"Sit down mister Truesdale, before you hurt yourself." Crowler shouted at the red student. Everyone in the class laughed except the Slifer students, Bastion and Alexis.

"Can someone answer the question, preferably someone not in red." Crowler said muttering the last bit. Everyone laughed at the statement and Syrus sat down embarrassed.

"I let all of the Slifer's down." Syrus said. Azuregos shook his head and noticed Jaden talking to the teacher.

"You know something, teach?" Syrus turned his attention to Jaden who spoke out to the Blue Headmaster. "You shouldn't be making fun of the Slifers. I mean, I'm a Slifer that beat you so; when you make fun of us, you're actually making fun of yourself!"

"He's got a point there teach, he did beat you and I am totally sure you were surprised when I summoned that monster of mine and yet I am in Slifer as well." Azuregos said rubbing his back of his head. The Slifer's laughed as well as some Ra's while Crowler chewed on his napkin and Chazz glared at the pair. Alexis chuckled to herself as Bastion shook his head in a disapproving way.

* * *

It was recess and the kids of Duel Academy were out talking to each while Crowler was in his office writing a fake love letter to Jaden, Crowler finished and then had another idea, "Wait…Instead of just getting rid of Jaden Yuki, I can also get rid of that annoying Azuregos' kid." Crowler then immediately wrote another fake love letter.

Crowler smirked and stood up and kissed both of the fake letters before he got dressed in a black robber's outfit and ran out the door taking both letters.

* * *

The rest of the first year students had been running around the oval, while the P.E teacher was busy trying to get the sport equipment. Azuregos runs up to Jaden and they talked for a while.

"Hey Azuregos, have you seen Sy?" Jaden said looking around.

"No I haven't Jaden, he could be running late." Azuregos said shrugging his shoulder. Syrus was running late and just ran in the locker room. Syrus got changed really fast and opened his locker to see Jaden's school shoes and two letters with lipstick on it.

"What's this?" Syrus said picking up both the letters. Syrus started to read the first letter, he gasped when he found out who it was from.

"Love, Alexis Rhodes!" Syrus exclaimed. He then decided to read the other letter.

_I've been thinking about you since you have been here and I just want you to know that I can't stop thinking about you._

_Meet me at the Blue girl's dorm tonight at 9:00pm and we can have some fun_

_Love, Alexis_

When Syrus read this, he ran to Gym and didn't tell anybody where he was going tonight.

"Have you seen Syrus around?" Azuregos asked with a towel around his shoulders and no shirt on.

"Nah." Jaden said drying off his hair with the towel. "He's probably back at the dorm." Jaden said, before noticing the blue dragon symbol on Azuregos' right arm. "Hey Azuregos, that one sweet tattoo you have on your arm."

Azuregos looks at his arm before replying to Jaden "Sorry Jaden it's not a tattoo I have had this blue dragon symbol on my arm ever since I was born."

Jaden looks at Azuregos surprised "Really do you have any idea why?" Azuregos shakes his head "Not really except that it's either allowing me to see a Winged Kuriboh next to you or I am going insane from all that exercise."

Jaden laughs before replying "Nah you aren't going crazy I can see Winged Kuriboh as well, he is basically my duel spirit. Anyway I think we should head back to the dorm."

Azuregos shrugged and followed Jaden back to the dorm, where they opened Jaden's room's door and looked around and couldn't find Syrus.

"Syrus is gonzo." Chumley said from the top of his bed. "Ah…please don't scare me like that, so you must be Chumley." Chumley looks at Azuregos, "And you must be Azuregos, since Jaden never shuts up about how good of a duelist you are. As for Syrus he left a while ago he was very happy for some reason." Chumley finished before lying back down. Azuregos and Jaden looked at each other and shrugged and decided to play a friendly game with Azuregos' extra cards.

* * *

The Obelisk Blue dorms were high class and they don't like any students except their own kind there. Three Obelisk's girls: Mindy, Jasmine and Alexis were currently in the bath talking about the kids in their class.

"How about that Jaden and Azuregos kid?" Jasmine said. "How dare they talk to a teacher like that?" Mindy finished.

Alexis smiled and started to daydream about the red student.

"I thought it was pretty cool." Alexis said smiling.

"It would have been, if he has the skill and not luck to back it up." Mindy said to her two friends.

"That is what I want to find out, since he did manage to summon that Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon after all." Alexis said smirking. Before either of the girls could speak again, they heard another girl scream followed by more screams. Jasmine, Mindy and Alexis ran outside dressed and saw a blue hair boy surrounded by girls.

"Syrus?" Alexis said in disbelief. The girls decided to bring him in and ask questions.

"What are you doing here, Syrus?" Alexis asked. Syrus told them how he got two letters from Alexis. Mindy read one of the letters and shook her head.

"What this letter is intended for Jaden Yuki." Mindy said giving the letter to Alexis.

"Well what about the second letter I got from Alexis." Syrus said pleading with the girls, Alexis read the second letter and after a while she closed the letter and gave it back to Syrus.

"That one was for Timothy Azuregos." Alexis said.

"Great, you telling me, I can't get even a single fake love letter." Syrus said embarrassed. The head teacher for Blue girls came down and the girls started to cover him up, when she left the girls decided to discuss.

"I think I have a plan girls." A voice said from the stairs. The girls and Syrus looked towards her and saw a girl at 15 with brown hair with golden highlights.

"Susan." Alexis said surprised. She walked down with grace and looked at Syrus.

"Alexis, I know you want to duel Azuregos and I want to duel someone as well." Susan said smiling. Alexis looked on in confusing but listened to the plan.

* * *

Azuregos and Jaden were playing another match of duel monsters on the floor when Jaden got a voice message on his PDA. He opened it and listened to it:

_We have your roommate, come to the Obelisk blue dorms with one, Timothy Azuregos. Bring no one else or we will tell on the Chancellor and he will get expelled._

The message cut short and Jaden looked up to Azuregos and smiled at him.

"Well, you heard the message Azuregos." Jaden said standing up and picking up his Duel Disk and deck.

"Yeah I heard, Jaden." Azuregos said before heading over to his room and coming out with his duel disk and both his decks. Azuregos was a white shirt with the same dragon symbol on his shirt except that this one was green. He and Jaden then proceeded to the docks where they found the boats tied up.

Well I guess we might have to take a boat each" Azuregos said looking at him before getting in the boat.

"Why are you worried Syrus might sink us?" Jaden asked sarcastically causing Azuregos to laugh before following Jaden got into one of the boats.

The two duelists' rowed over to the Obelisk Blue dorms and saw four girls with Syrus in their clutches.

"So, what happened here?" Jaden asked confused.

"Basically, I'm a big loser." Syrus said looking down.

"Your friend was trespassing and now you are as well." Mindy said pointing the finger at them.

"That's right and the only way to be free, is to beat me in a duel Azuregos." Alexis said.

"Then why is Jaden here?" Azuregos asked confused.

"Because I'm going to duel him." Susan said stepping forward. Azuregos looked over to Jaden and they both smiled before nodding and then they activated their duel disks.

"So the rules are if you win both duels, you get off free but if either of you lose, you get expelled." Susan said standing in her boat with Mindy sitting down, while Alexis was standing in another boat with Jasmine sitting down.

"Well just perfect, guess I might have to use this deck." Azuregos muttered under his breath before placing his deck into his duel disk.

"Whatever, that's game." Jaden shouted putting his deck in his slot while Susan did the same.

**S: 4000 J: 4000**

"I'll go first." Susan said drawing her first card. She looked at the hand and smiled.

"I play Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior." Susan said playing a monster.

_ATK: 1850 DEF: 1300_

"I play a facedown and hand my turn. She said smiling.

**Susan Sullivan**

**Life Points: 4000**

**Cards in Hand: 4**

**Monster's in Play: Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior-Attack Mode- ATK: 1850 DEF: 1300**

**Face Down Cards: 1**

"My turn." Jaden said drawing a card. He looked at his hand and picked up two cards.

"I play Elemental Hero – Clayman in defence mode." Jaden said playing a monster in defence mode.

_ATK: 800 DEF: 2000_

"I play two cards face down." Jaden said ending his turn.

**Jaden Yuki **

**Life Points: 4000**

**Cards in Hand: 3**

**Monster's in Play: Elemental Hero – Clayman -Defence Mode- ATK: 800 DEF: 2000**

**Face Down Cards- 2**

"That's it, my draw." Susan said.

"I play the magic card, Ancient Rules and it lets me play a level 5 monster or more from my hand and I summon Hyozanryu." Susan shouted.

_ATK: 2100 DEF: 2800_

I'm not done, I tribute summon Garoth and summon Celestia, Lightsworn Angel." She said.

_ATK: 2300 DEF: 200_

"I activate her activate when this card is tribute summoned by a Lightsworn monster and can destroy two cards on the field if I send the top 4 cards to my graveyard" She said smiling, she sent her cards and she chose Clayman and a face down.

"Well, this was easy, attack him directly." She said pointing at Jaden.

"Not so fast, I activate Waboku." Jaden said ending the battle phrase. Syrus and Azuregos sighed in relief as Susan ended her turn.

**Susan Sullivan**

**Life Points: 4000**

**Cards in Hand: 2**

**Monster's in Play: Hyozanryu-Attack Mode- ATK: 2100 DEF: 2800 Celestia, Lightsworn Angel-Attack Mode- ATK: 2300 DEF: 200**

**Face Down Cards: 2**

**Graveyard: Ancient Rules, Garath, Lightsworn Warrior**

"My turn." Jaden said.

"Didn't draw anything good?" Susan asked mockingly. Jaden stayed silently and played a card face down.

"I play Pot of Greed." Jaden said drawing two more cards.

"I summon Elemental Hero - Sparkman in Defence Mode." Jaden said.

_ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400_

"I play a face down and end my turn."

**Jaden Yuki **

**Life Points: 4000**

**Cars in Hand: 4**

**Monster's in Play: Elemental Hero – Sparkman - Defence Mode- ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400**

**Face Down Cards- 2**

**Graveyard- Pot of Greed, Elemental Hero – Clayman, Waboku, Mirror Force**

"My draw." Susan said.

"I don't need it I'll attack your Sparkman with Hyozanryu." Susan said pointing at Sparkman.

"I activate my trap, Ring of Destruction." Jaden said smirking. Azuregos nods as Syrus cheered.

"This lets me target 1 face up monster on the field and I pick your Hyozanryu." Jaden said pointing at the monster. The ring went on and destroyed the monster and inflicting the damage to Jaden and Susan.

**S: 1900 J: 1900**

"Well, I don't care I attack your Sparkman with Celesta." She shouted when Jaden smiled and laughed.

"I don't think so cause I am going to win this duel, I activate my trap, Negate Attack." Jaden said as Susan looked on shocked.

"No impossible." Susan said softly. Celesta attack was cancelled out "Fine I end my turn."

"My turn then." Jaden said as he drew his card

"Now you're in for it for I activate the magic card Monster Reborn to revive Elemental Hero – Clayman and next I activate the magic card Polymerization to fuse both Clayman and Sparkman to create the Elemental Hero – Thunder Giant in ATK mode."

Elemental Hero – Thunder Giant ATK 2400 DEF 1500

Susan looks on confused "How is this card going to end the duel when you will only inflict 100 points of damage to my life-points."

Jaden smirks at her comment "Because of Thunder Giants special ability you see once per turn I can discard 1 card to destroy 1 face-up monster on the field whose original ATK points are less than Thunder Giants."

Susan watches as Thunder Giant comes over to her Celesta and destroys it, "And that's not all Susan for Thunder Giant still has his attack."

Thunder Giant fires bolts of lightning at Susan causing her fall over but Mindy caught her.

"That's game." Jaden said smiling. Susan smiled back and nodded to Alexis.

"You might have beaten Susan but you will never beat Alexis." Mindy said as Alexis activated her duel disk. Azuregos stood up and smiled to Alexis.

"You ready for this Alexis." Azuregos said activating his own disk.

**Alexis: 4000 Azuregos: 4000**

"You know what they say ladies first, I'll summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode."

_ATK: 1200 DEF: 1600_

"I'll then play 1 card facedown." Alexis said finishing her turn.

**Alexis Rhodes**

**Life Points: 4000**

**Cards in Hand: 4**

**Monster's in Play: Etoile Cyber-Attack Mode- ATT: 1200 DEF: 1600**

**Face-Down Cards- 1**

"My turn, Alexis." Azuregos said smiling. He looked at his hand and smiled.

"I play Axe Dragonute in attack mode." Azuregos said playing his dragon.

_ATK: 2000 DEF: 1200_

"So you have updated your Shining Nova Deck I see, nice to bad it won't help you." Alexis says calmly

"Oh don't worry Alexis I have a few surprises up my sleeve now I attack Etoile Cyber with Axe Dragonute." Azuregos said pointing at the monster.

"I play a trap, Double Pass which redirects your attack on me." She said putting her arm's to cover her eyes as Axe Dragonute swings its axe at her. "But now I'm allow a direct attack on you." She said. Cyber ran up to Azuregos and kicked him as he went to one knee.

**Alexis: 2000 Azuregos: 2800**

"That's pretty risky, Alexis." Azuregos said impressed. Alexis smiled and Azuregos places two cards face down for later.

**Timothy Azuregos**

**Life Points: 2800**

**Cards in Hand: 3**

**Monster's in Play: Axe Dragonute-Defence Mode- ATK: 2000 DEF: 1200**

**Face-Down Cards-2**

"My move." Alexis drew a card and looked at it. She smiled and started to giggle.

"I play Cyber Skater in attack mode." Alexis said playing her blader.

_ATK: 1400 DEF 1500_

"Then I activate the spell card, Polymerisation." She shouted.

"Not so fast Alexis, I activate my trap Magic Jammer." Azuregos shouted as he sent 1 card from his hand to the graveyard and destroyed Polymerisation.

"Fine, I end my turn." Alexis said gritting her teeth.

**Alexis Rhodes **

**Life Points: 2600**

**Cards in Hand: 2**

**Monster's in Play: Etoile Cyber- Attack Mode- ATT: 1200 DEF: 1600 Cyber Skater- Attack Mode- ATK: 1400 DEF: 1500**

**Graveyard: Double Pass, Polymerisation**

**Face Down Cards: 0**

"It's my turn now." Azuregos said as he drew his card and looked at his hand.

"I play the monster Top Runner." Azuregos said as a robot with a gold medal and runners appeared on the field.

"Then I tune my level 4 Top Runner with my level 4 Axe Dragonute." Azuregos said as his two monsters formed into the amount of stars that matched their levels.

"Umm…Alexis I don't think this is his Shining Nova deck." Susan said to the Alexis from the other boat. Alexis looks at Azuregos "So this is your surprise isn't it you weren't using your Shining Nova deck, you are using that other deck of yours aren't you." Azuregos nods at Alexis "Now, we will see what monster he has created." Jaden says as he and Susan both make eye contact, they then both turned back to the battle.

"I summon the Synchro Monster Stardust Dragon." Azuregos said bringing out one of his powerful monsters in his Synchro deck.

_ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000_

The other's gasped as the monster appears on the field.

"However I am not done yet, I activate the magic card monster reborn to bring Axe Dragonute back to the field and then I reveal my trap card Call of the Haunted in order to revive Top Runner, and once again I tune both Axe Dragonute and Top Runner again in order to Synchro summon the almighty Red Dragon Archfiend." Azuregos said as a large red dragon came forth.

ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000

Jaden and Syrus were completely stunned, while Mindy and Jasmine were complaining, Susan was shocked but smiled and Alexis was looking down.

"Do it, Tim." She said softly knowing there is no way to win. Azuregos looked on sadly but remembered the duel.

"Stardust Dragon, attack Etoile Cyber." Azuregos ordered the dragon. The blast from Stardust Dragon's attack pushed Alexis back a bit but she got back up.

**Alexis: 1300**

"Finish me off, Azuregos, you won this time." Alexis said smiling at Azuregos. Azuregos smiled and nodded, he turned around to see Jaden and Syrus high-fiving each other.

"Ok Red Dragon Archfiend, end this duel!" Azuregos shouted. The dragon shot a ball of dark fire towards Cyber Skater destroying it and causing some of the fireball to hit Alexis pushing her back and she landed on the Jasmine.

**Alexis: 0**

"And that is game." Azuregos said giving a thumb up to Jaden and Syrus.

"So we are free to go?" Jaden asked the four girls.

"Yeah, we kept our promise, we'll keep quiet about this," Susan said getting the boats ready for the three guys.

"Well, if you ask me, we should hand them all in." Jasmine said crossing her arms, Mindy agreed as Alexis glared at them.

"No one is asking you two." Alexis said.

"But Alexis.." Mindy started before Alexis cut her off.

"No, they beat us in a duel, fair and square." Alexis said but was cut off from Azuregos' voice.

"It was close, but now you know why I haven't used this deck, because I don't think people are ready to go against it, but you did better than most others, yeah I have a feeling you might even force me to play more powerful cards later in the future." Azuregos said extending his arm out to Alexis. Alexis smiled and took his hand as Jaden took Susan's.

"Well, cya Alexis." Azuregos said waving before rowing back to the Slifer's dorm. The girls waved back and stared at the three boys.

'_Even if I did win I could never turn them in, something tells me that this year will be more exciting with them here.'_ Alexis thought

'_This isn't like Alexis, is she actually falling for that Slifer'_ Jasmine thought

**Next Episode:**

The new cards have arrived at Duel Academy and the students want to get some before the Promotion Exam. Before the prac exam, they have a written exam Jaden is late to it by helping an old lady push her van up the road. Azuregos, Jaden and Syrus go get some of the new cards but find out that they are bought by one person, Crowler! Crowler gives the cards to Chazz so he can beat Azuregos and Crowler arranges for one of Chazz's friends to duel Jaden! Can Jaden and Azuregos beat their two duelist's and be promoted to Ra or will they remain Slifers.


	4. Raring to Go

It was another beautiful day in Duel Academy with the birds chirping and the fish swimming. The silence was broken by horns of boats and the noise of the blades spinning on a helicopter. The captain of the boat was standing on the bridge staring at the island before them holding a suitcase full of cards.

"Today's the day; Duel Academy gets their new, rare cards," he said in a dramatic way.

Everything was peaceful around the Slifer dorm where the two young boys; Azuregos and Jaden were sleeping peacefully, while Syrus was panicking out for the exam's that day.

"Please Slifer, let me pass my exam today, I don't want to wear this red outfit all the time," Syrus begged the poster of Slifer while magic cards were stuck on his head.

"Give me a sign." Syrus said dramatically. After he said that Jaden' the alarm clock rang.

"Oh it was only Jaden's Alarm Clock and of course, Jaden sleeps through it," Syrus said shaking Jaden.

"I play a trap." Jaden said extending his arms out and hitting Syrus, pushing him back. Azuregos walks in and heard Syrus mumble something before following Syrus and Chumley out of the room.

Azuregos entered the main building looking around for one person. He saw Susan, standing near the classroom door looking calm.

"Hi Azuregos," said Susan, her summer-blue eyes sparkling.

"Hi Susan, stay calm, but I think Jaden is going to be running late again," Azuregos said to Susan. Susan smiled and heard Dr. Banners voice telling them to get in the room. Azuregos turned around to see Chumley and Syrus walk into the classroom. Azuregos shrugged his shoulders and entered the classroom.

Azuregos entered the classroom sitting next to Syrus. Azuregos started the exam and getting confused at some of the harder questions. He looked around and saw Susan flying through her Exam, Azuregos smiled at how they were so close to getting expelled last week, Azuregos then looks at Alexis seeing her made him smile. Her dirty-blonde hair, her beautiful, big eyes and her awesome dueling skills were all great. Alexis caught Azuregos staring at her and blushed, Azuregos turned back to his work. With 45 minutes to go, Jaden lazily strolled in and started the test. Azuregos rolled his eyes and turned back to his work. Susan scowled at Jaden. 'Why couldn't he take life a bit more seriously?' She sighed.

**50 minutes later**

"Alright kids, you can go get the new rare cards," Dr. Banner said before the kids rushed out of the class, the only kids what were left were Susan, Bastion, Alexis, Azuregos, Jaden and Syrus. Bastion went to wake Azuregos, Jaden and Syrus up.

"I flunked didn't I?" Syrus said crying anime tears. Jaden mumbled something as Azuregos fell off of his chair due to sleeping.

"Ow, that hurt." Azuregos said still half asleep. Alexis and Susan giggled as they watched Azuregos get back up, before Jaden and Syrus suddenly rushed through the doors to the card shop.

"So what do you guys want do?" Azuregos asked the three friends. Bastion told them that he has his duel now, Susan then tells them she's going to check whom she is dueling and leaves as well, leaving Azuregos and Alexis to go and do their exam.

"Just me and you then Alexis," Azuregos said smiling. Alexis smiled, nodded and walked out of the classroom with Azuregos following.

Azuregos and Alexis walked to the notice's board and saw the duel's that were happening, Alexis read the Obelisk section and smiled when she saw Susan's name. Susan was one of the strongest female duelists and since term had started she'd always wanted to duel her but when she turned to Azuregos, he looked on shock and couldn't believe what he saw.

**Timothy Azuregos VS Chazz Princeton**

"Wait he's an Obelisk blue!" said Alexis, shocked. Azuregos continued to look on shock and couldn't believe that he had to duel that annoying guy.

"Tim, what do plan to do about it?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know Alexis, I might have to use my Synchro deck in this duel." Azuregos said softly. Alexis gasped as she looked behind Azuregos and saw Chazz walk over towards them.

"So I get to verse you pathetic Slifer Slacker, I will show everyone that your Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon is nothing but a weak card." Chazz said walking up to him. Azuregos turned to him and glared at him. Azuregos started to curl his fist up and was about to punch him, but Alexis stopped him.

"C'mon Tim, let's go." Alexis said softly. Azuregos allowed Alexis to take his hand and escort him out of the building.

Alexis and Azuregos walked to the Field Duel arena with a silence waving over them. Alexis continued walking as Azuregos sighed softly.

"Well I guess we have your duel to go to first?" Azuregos said quickly. Alexis remembered and rushed off towards the duel exam as Azuregos walked to the stands and saw Bastion and Jaden sitting there.

"Hey, Jaden, hey Bastion," Azuregos said sitting next to them. Bastion nodded towards him as Jaden looked at the Susan and Alexis duel.

"By the way Jaden congrats on winning your duel," Azuregos said to Jaden

"Thanks it wasn't that hard even though it was against an Obelix blue student." Jaden replied before noticing Syrus show up

"Hey Syrus have a seat." Jaden said

"Thanks Jaden," Syrus replied before sitting down next to him as the duel started.

* * *

"I know we're friends but I'm not going easy on you," Susan said activating her duel disk. Alexis smiled and nodded also activating her duel disk.

"DUEL!" cried both Alexis & Susan.

S: 4000  
A: 4000

"I'll go first." Alexis said drawing a card.

"I summon Cyber Petit Angel in Defense Mode," said Alexis. "When this monster is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned I can add one Machine Angel Ritual from my Deck to my hand. Then I'll set down one facedown for later," Alexis said ending her turn. (CPA 300/200)

"It's my turn now Alexis," Susan said drawing her sixth card. She looked at her hand and smiled. "I play a card in my hand, called Hand Destruction, now we discard two cards to the graveyard and draw two cards and now I'll play another Hand Destruction, discarding two cards and drawing two cards," said Susan.

Alexis groaned, she'd had to discard her Machine Angel ritual card and she hadn't managed to get another one.

"I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin in attack mode," Susan said. (JLP 1800/1200) "Jain, destroy Cyber Petit Angel!"

"Not so fast Susan, I activate my trap, Negate Attack, now your Battle Phase is over," cried Alexis.

"Nice, very well, I play a facedown and now that it's my End Phase I now send the top two cards from my deck to the graveyard. I end my turn," said Susan.

"My move and I play Pot of Greed, now I can draw two more cards. I summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode and one of the cards I drew with Pot of Greed was another Machine Angel Ritual, now I can Ritual Summon Cyber Angel Benten in attack mode!" said Alexis and the fairy monster graced the field. (CAB 1800/1500) "If she destroys a monster by battle you take damage equal to that monsters defense points," said Alexis, "I'll play a card facedown for now," said Alexis.

"I draw and I play my own Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards and since I drew this particular monster with a spell card I can special summon him, come on out Watapon in defense mode!" said Susan and the cute alien appeared on the field. (W 200/300)

"Awww, cutie!" said all the girls with stars and hearts in their eyes.

"Next up, I'll play my face-down, Solar Ray, I can inflict six hundred points of damage to your life points for every face-up Light Attribute Monster on my side of the field, which, since I have two light monsters, that equal twelve hundred points of damage," and Alexis was shot with a beam of light.

S: 4000  
A: 2800

"Go Susan," cheered Jaden.

"Jain, destroy Benten," said Susan calmly.

They have the same attack points!" exclaimed Alexis.

"Wrong, Jain gains three hundred extra attack points during the damage step only, giving her twenty one hundred attack points and destroying Benten," said Susan. (JLP 1800/1200 – 2100/1200)

"No, Benten!" cried Alexis.

S: 4000  
A: 2500

"It's my end phase so now I send two cards from the top of my deck to my graveyard and I end my turn with a face-down," said Susan.

"Ok, it's my move, I play my face-down, Monster Reborn, now I can Special Summon a monster from either of our Graveyards and I chose Cyber Angel Benten in attack mode," said Alexis. "Next I'll summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode. Now Benten will destroy your Watapon!" and now only Jain was left on the field. (CT 1000/800)

"Now because Tutu has less attack points than your monster she can attack you directly!" said Alexis, ordering the attack.

S: 3000  
A: 2500

"You are so predictable Alexis, I activate my face-down, Attack and Receive and I can activate this card when I take damage to my Life Points. I can inflict seven hundred points of Direct Damage to your Life Points. Plus, as a bonus, I can inflict three hundred points of Direct Damage to your life points per card if there are additional Attack and Receive cards in my Graveyard and there is, Say good bye to one thousand life points," said Susan.

S: 3000  
A: 1500

"I end my turn, with a face down," she said.

"My move, I play this card my Card of Demise, I draw until I have five cards and if I don't use them in five turns I will lose them in five turns. Next I'll play a card I drew with my card of Demise, Card Destruction, now we discard all the cards in our hands and draw the same number we discarded. Now Jain will destroy your Cyber Tutu and don't forget her attack point boost!" said Susan. (JLP 1800/1200 – 2100/1200)

"What can I do? She's so good and seems to be two steps ahead of me each time," said Alexis.

"Come on Alexis, you can do it!" shouted Azuregos.

"Go Susan!" cheered Jaden.

"Tim's right, I can do it. Not so fast Susan, I activate my facedown card, Prima Light, now I can send one Cyber Tutu I control to the grave so I can Special Summon one Cyber Prima from my hand or deck," said Alexis. (CP 2300/1600)

"Not good," said Susan as Jain was destroyed and she lost life points.

S: 2800  
A: 1500

"Ok then, since I've yet to summon this turn, I'll summon Ehren, Lightsworn Monk in defence mode, play and card facedown and since it's my end phase, Ehren lets me send the top three cards of my deck to my graveyard. I'll end my turn now," said Susan.

"Ok, here I go. Benten, destroy her monster! When Benten destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to that monsters defense points," said Alexis.

S: 1800  
A: 1500

"Come on Susan, you can beat her!" Jaden shouted encouragingly.  
"Now Prima, take out the rest of her life points," said Alexis.

"Not today! I activate my facedown, a trap called Card Defense; I can activate it only when my opponent declares an attack. I discard one card and I negate the attack and then I draw one card. It's the card I needed too. This duel is over," said Susan.

"Ok, I don't like the sound of that. I end my turn," said Alexis nervously.

"Prepare yourself, the monster I'm about to summon cannot be normal summoned or set and it can only be special summoned by having four or more Lightsworn monsters with different names in my graveyard. Come forth, my strongest monster, Judgment Dragon!" a large long dragon appeared on the field. (JD 3000/2600) "Now by paying one thousand life points I can destroy all other cards on the field and during each of my end phases I send the top 4 cards from my deck to the graveyard, but that effect isn't going to happen," said Susan as she paid the life points to destroy every card on the field and Alexis was left defenseless.

S: 800  
A: 1500

"Judgment, attack Alexis' life points directly!" ordered Susan and Alexis was thrown down to the floor from the force of the attack, her life points gone.

S: 800  
A: 0

"That was a great duel, Alexis," said Susan, holding her hand out to Alexis helping her back up onto her feet.

"Thanks, I look forward to our rematch," said Alexis.

"So do I and I can bet I will win again," said Susan before turning and leaving.

"HURRAY! Way da go Susan, she won!" cheered Jaden.

"Someone's a bit over excited." Azuregos mumbled under his breath.

Azuregos and Jaden then sat down from exhaustion from all the cheering for their friends.

* * *

After watching a few more duels Azuregos then heard his name be called out and he ran down to the field to see Chazz standing across from him.

"Are you ready to lose, you Slifer Slacker?" Chazz said activating his duel disk. Alexis and Susan sat down next to Jaden and watched closely at Azuregos' duel.

"Bring it on, Chazz." Azuregos said activating his disk.

"Let's DUEL!" Chazz and Azuregos said at the same time.

**Chazz: **4000  
**Azuregos: **4000

"I'll go first and I place a monster face-down in Defence mode!" Azuregos shouted, a card appears on the field lying sideways.

"Then I activate the magic card Card of Destruction, which forces both of us to discard our hand and redraw the amount of cards we were holding." Azuregos puts his four cards into his graveyard and draws four new cards, while watching Chazz form a big grin on his face as he drew his five new cards. "I then activate the magic card Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two new cards." Azuregos said as he drew another two cards. "I'll then play two cards face down and end my turn." Azuregos said ending his turn.

"About time you Slifer scum," Chazz said "Not that it matters especially after he sees what _I've in store_ for him. Don't think that your face-down monster stands a chance against me, or against this!" He drew a card. _'Appreciate the rare cards, Crowler.'_ "Fresh off the presses, Magical Mallet!"

"What's that?" Azuregos asked.

"A redo. All the cards in my hand that I don't want I return to my deck and then I can draw the same number of cards."

"A rare card on the first draw?" Syrus gasped.

"And a very dangerous card at that," Bastion explained as he sat down next to Jaden and Syrus. "Now Chazz will be able to pick exactly which cards he wants and which cards he doesn't."

"I didn't even get to the best part," Chazz said, redrawing from his deck and showing Magical Mallet again. "You see, Azuregos, I got to shuffle Magical Mallet too! So if I drew it again, which I just did, I can play it again and again. And that comes in handy, know why? Because it comes in handy when I'm looking for this! V–Tiger Jet, sharpen your claws for ATK mode!" A yellow mechanical tiger, shaped like a fighter jet appeared. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800)

"And there's a lot more where that came from! Check out the magic of Frontline Base, it lets me summon a level 4 or below monster this turn. And I have just the one, W–Wing Catapult!" A blue jet platform appeared. (4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1500) "Gentlemen, start your engines!" The set of wings took off and the V–Tiger Jet soon joined it. "Now merge!" The Catapult revealed two missile launchers. The Tiger Jet landed on top of it. Thruster units appeared on the back of both the machines. (6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2100) "All right, the VW–Tiger Catapult!"

"Oh man… Azuregos' gonna have a hard time with this duel now." Jaden cringed.

"But wait, I'm not done yet, because he still has his special ability." Chazz told Azuregos.

"That's not good," Azuregos muttered.

"Is this guy's turn going to end sometime this century?" Syrus asked.

"By sending a card to the graveyard, I can force one of your monsters into ATK mode!" The face-down card flips up revealing the monster Top Runner (ATK:1100/DEF 800). "Strange I haven't seen that monster before not that it matters especially after this Heat–Seeker Blitz from my Tiger Catapult, your life points are toast!" The Tiger Catapult fired its missiles at Top Runner

"Sorry Chazz but I activate my trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow," Azuregos yells as an iron scarecrow appears and takes all the damage. "And you know the good thing about my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow Chazz, I can place it back face-down on the field."

Chazz looks at Azuregos with an angry glare "Lucky move you Slifer Slacker."

**Chazz:** 4000

**Azuregos:** 4000

Crowler saw all this from the special viewing box where he was watching with Chancellor Shepherd. "My goodness, looks like Azuregos can't play with the big boys after all. I guess he's not as good as he thinks."

Shepherd just stared out the window.

"I'll finish up with one card facedown." Chazz said as a reverse card appeared on the field.

"Good, then it's my turn." Azuregos drew a card. "Now I summon Axe Dragonute to the field in Attack Mode." (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1200)

Alexis was also watching the duel but from behind. _'This is a complete mismatch, how can Azuregos fight back if he doesn't know what he's fighting? Wait unless…'_

I end my turn by tuning my level 4 Top Runner with my level 4 Axe Dragonute to bring out my Stardust Dragon." Azuregos says while looking at his hand

The two monsters turn into stars and get engulfed in light before revealing Stardust Dragon

"Wow now that Dragon is a surprise, I am just not sure why he didn't attack, and he could have ended it right there now he has to face all the new rare cards Chazz seems to have," Bastion said.

"Ready for round two, Slifer Slime?" A blue machine with a spike ball lower region and two cannon barrels on its shoulders appeared. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500) "Well X–Head Cannon is and thanks to Frontline Base, so is Z–Metal Tank." A yellow tank that looked more like some kind of cruiser than an actual tank also appeared. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300)

"Wait, X _and_ Z?" Syrus said. "That can mean only one thing…"

"Now I play my facedown card," Chazz said as his trap card was lifted up. "Call of the Haunted, and in case you slept through that class as well, it lets me bring a monster back from the graveyard. And I choose…" A red metallic dragon appeared. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600)

"It's him!" Syrus gasped.

"He has it!" Bastion confirmed.

"Oh no!" Alexis gasped.

"That's right, it's Y–Dragon Head! I discarded it with my Tiger Catapult's special ability." The new monsters flew up. "And next I'll combine them to create the XYZ–Dragon Cannon!" The monsters then attached themselves with X–Head Cannon on top, Y–Dragon Head in the middle, and Z–Metal Tank on the bottom (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600)

"Now Chazz has two monsters out with over 2000 attack points each," Jaden said.

"But wait, Azuregos, there's more." Azuregos gasped. "Actually, less, first I activate XYZ-Dragon Cannon's ability to destroy one card on the field and choose your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow trap card." Azuregos watches as the XYZ-Dragon Cannon fires a blast at his trap destroying it instantly. "However I am not done you know they see they say that two heads are better than one. But I would have to disagree, especially when the one in question is the ultimate V to Z Dragon Catapult Cannon!" The two machines joined and transformed. The new creation looked vaguely humanoid and was made up of all the machine monsters Chazz had. (10/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800)

"Makes your Stardust Dragon look like a small bug, or at least it did." Chazz said as Stardust Dragon started to disappear.

"Wow Chazz you are really desperate to win!" Azuregos laughs as the audience gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't I mention V to Z's special ability? He allows me to destroy one card on your side of the field once per turn." He chuckled. "I know but do you want to have your V to Z Dragon Catapult Cannon destroyed right this moment by my Stardust Dragon." Chazz looks at Azuregos confused "What do you mean you Slifer Slime?" Azuregos laughs while scratching behind his head "Well you see Chazz, Stardust Dragon has an ability where I can send it to the graveyard to negate the activation of a Spell Card, Trap Card or Monster Effects that destroy a card on the field and destroy the activated card. And Stardust Dragon would just return to my side of the field at your end phase."

Chazz looks shocked before replying "Fine I guess I will do this the old fashion way which means that not only will your dragon get zapped!" The Dragon Catapult Cannon fired a lightning blast. Stardust roared out in pain as it was destroyed. "But your life points will too."

**Chazz:** 4000

**Azuregos:** 3500

The crowd gasped.

"Aww, what's the matter, Azuregos, having some test anxiety?" Chazz taunted. "I knew scum like you didn't belong at this Academy, but don't worry because it will all be over soon!"

"No way, Chazz, I still a few tricks up my sleeve and this isn't over, it's only just barely started! My draw!" He drew a card.

"I activate the magic card Monster Reborn to revive Stardust Dragon," Azuregos said as his mighty dragon rose back up behind him, "And next I activate the magic card Swords of Revealing Light." A bunch of swords made of light land on Chazz's side of the field preventing him from making any attacks.

Chazz yells at Azuregos "So what do you think you plan to accomplish by just delaying the end with these swords of yours, you know that you have nothing in your deck that can stop my V-Z Catapult Cannon, so fine I'll give you your final three turns."

Bastion sighs "Well guys looks like Azuregos has put himself in a corner."

Jaden looks at Bastion before replying "Nah, he is just preparing to make his final move, just look at how confident he is."

Alexis overhears Jaden and looks at Azuregos and notices a grin on his face 'So you are planning on revealing a powerful monster in that Synchro deck of yours after all'

"I end my turn." Azuregos says as Chazz just laughs

"Fine you Slifer Slime," Chazz draws his card and ends his turn

"Ok my turn" Azuregos draws his card before placing it face-down "I now end my turn"

Chazz doesn't even say anything as he draws his card and ends his turn

"Ok I draw" Azuregos draws his card and places his other card face-down while still holding his new card in his hand. "Your turn Chazz."

"How predictable you haven't even been able to stop my V-Z Catapult Cannon with your two turns and on my next turn your swords will be gone and I will finish you with my monster." Chazz yells at Azuregos as he ends his only to notice him laughing, "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you think there is going to be a next turn for you. You see Chazz this duel is about to come to an end. For it's my turn again." Azuregos draws his card "Now I reveal my three face-down cards, the first two being Call of the Haunted which allows me to bring back Top Runner and Axe Dragonute, whom I tune together to form the powerful Red Dragon Archfiend." Chazz watches in shock as the two newly revived monsters instantly turn into stars and summon forth a red dragon. (ATK:3000/DEF: 2000)

The audience gasp as the appearance of the dragon.

Crowler looks at the dragon panicking "Oh my! This can't be good"

Azuregos then points towards his third trap card "And then I activate the trap card known as Red Carpet which allows me to special summon 2 resonator monsters from my graveyard as long as I have a Dragon Synchro monster on the field, and encase you haven't counted I have two. So I bring back Flare Resonator and Barrier Resonator." Everyone watched as two small fiends appeared almost similar except for some minor differences. "However they won't be here long as well, you see Chazz I plan on double tuning them with my Red Dragon Archfiend in order to Synchro summon one of my most powerful Dragon Synchro in my deck."

Jaden leaded against the railing as Azuregos said that, while Bastion watched calmly and Syrus had his mouth dropped open.

Alexis leaned against the railing just as the Red Dragon Archfiend was engulfed in flames 'So this is one of your most powerful monster's Tim.'

"I Synchro summon the mighty Red Nova Dragon!" Azuregos yelled at Chazz just as the flames burst revealing an even larger Red Dragon that had still some features of the Red Dragon Archfiend. (ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000)

Chazz panics before calming down and laughing "haha so that's your most powerful monster, well to bad it still too weak to end this duel on your turn."

Azuregos grins "think again Chazz first I play the magic card Lightning Vortex." Chazz then yells at Azuregos as he discards his final card "Well I activate the counter trap card "Magic Jammer" Chazz says before Azuregos counters "Well I now activate Stardust Dragon's ability or did you forget that."

Chazz curses to himself as he watches Stardust turn into star particles cancelling out his trap card. Azuregos then replies "Lightning Vortex will destroy all monsters on your side of the field, so my monsters are safe." Azuregos remarks while looking at Red Nova Dragon as a dark cloud appears above Chazz's side of the field and fires lightning at his V-Z Catapult Cannon causing it to explode.

Chazz now starts to panic "No-way, you still can't win this turn your dragon is still 500 attack points weak?"

Azuregos replies calmly "Simple due to using flare resonator in the synchro summon the monster summoned gains 300 attack points and also due to one of Red Nova Dragon's abilities, you see Red Nova Dragon gains 500 attack for every tuner monster in my graveyard and at the moment I count three giving Red Nova Dragon a grand total of 5300 attack points.

"Wow" Alexis, Jaden, Bastion and Syrus all say at the same time

"That can't be" Is all Crowler could say from the viewing area

"Now Red Nova Dragon, end this duel!" Azuregos commands just as Red Nova Dragon fires a massive volcanic fireball at Chazz, blasting him off his feet

**Azuregos: 3500**

**Chazz: 0**

"He did it!" Syrus cried happily.

"Impossible!" Crowler cried leaning against the glass. "Not with all the rare cards I gave Chazz, this simply can't be!"

"Rare cards, what exactly are you talking about, Crowler?" Sheppard asked.

Crowler jumped, right now, he realized he talked loud enough for Chancellor Sheppard to hear. "Uh… nothing… I… uh… have to go grade some tests." He quickly walked off. Shepherd laughed at Crowler's back.

Azuregos waved to the crowd who was cheering for him, and pointed at Chazz. "And that's why you shouldn't underestimate a Slifer, Chazz," Azuregos said. "Unless you want to duel again."

"Oh we will…" Chazz hissed before walking off

"Azuregos!"

"Hey Azuregos!" Syrus, Alexis, Jaden, Susan and Bastion ran up to him.

**"That was well done, Azuregos and you to Jaden."** It was Chancellor Shepherd, speaking over a loudspeaker. **"Never in the history of our revered Academy has a Slifer let alone two ever dueled an Obelisk at these exams. Not only did you both hold your own, but you won! Your courage against overwhelming odds is… inspiring. It is with great pride that I grant you both the promotion to Ra Yellow. Good job!"**

The crowd cheered again.

"You're the best, Azuregos & you to Jaden!" Syrus complimented shaking Azuregos' hand before throwing Jaden a hug.

"I do what I can," Jaden said with a smile.

"Great duel out there Tim!" Alexis praised.

"Yes, good show, Azuregos, allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Ra dorm." Bastion offered.

"Don't forget me." Jaden said.

Bastion smiled "Well yes I meant the both of you."

"Thanks guys," Azuregos said while Bastion shook both Azuregos' hand and Jaden's.

* * *

Later that night at the Slifer dorm, Chumley and Syrus were in their room.

"Hey Syrus, if you're not gonna do anything constructive, then you might as well make me a grilled cheese." The koala boy said.

"I just thought Jaden & Azuregos would say goodbye to us at least… that's all." Syrus said sadly.

"Hey guys." A voice said. Syrus and Chumley turned to see… Jaden?

"Jaden?! Why are you here?!"

"I wanted to say congrats on passing your Field Test. Also, in case you've forgotten," he placed his hands on his hips, "I _live_ here!"

"Huh?!"

Jaden shrugged, "Sure, Ra Yellow has nice, clean sheets, lack of cockroaches, and those spiffy blazers, but without you Syrus, it's not my home!" he explained. Syrus sniffed and dove at him, tears falling from his eyes like a waterfall. His roommate squirmed, "Hey! Easy, Syrus, you're getting my jacket soaked!"

Syrus looked up, tears still going, "I thought… I thought I lost you forever! Now I'm never letting go!"

Jaden sweat dropped, "Just chill out, Syrus! Come on, get off!"

"Let me just give you a few more hugs!"

"It's not the hugs, it's the waterworks!" Jaden laughed.

Chumley laughed as well.

Syrus then stopped for a moment "What about Azuregos'?"

"What was someone calling my name?" Azuregos said standing outside of their room still wearing the Slifer uniform

Syrus couldn't help but burst into more tears when he noticed Azuregos standing there. While Jaden tried to push Syrus away from him, which caused Chumley and Azuregos both to burst out laughing just as Azuregos' Dragon Symbol started to glow causing the strange box in his room to glow, while somewhere else on the island, buried beneath the ground another box sealed below another capsule a single card glowed with a dark aura.

**Next Episode**: On a scary night: Jaden, Azuregos, Chumley and Syrus decide to tell scary stories with the level of what card they draw. When they hear about the Abandoned Dorm from Professor Banner they decide to check it out. They see Alexis there and all except Azuregos ignore her warning's about the dorm. While Azuregos waits outside he hear a scream come from inside the Abandoned Dorm and follow it, where he bumps into Jaden, Syrus and Chumley who also heard the scream, the proceed further into the dorm were they see Alexis' Etoile Cyber card: Azuregos, Jaden, Chumley and Syrus go find Alexis is and Azuregos is forced to fight in a duel for Alexis' life in a Shadow Game! Will he win or will he lose and have them all banished to the Shadow Realm?


	5. The Shadow Duelist!

It was a rainy night and the thunder struck loudly and the whole of Duel Academy could hear it. Alexis was standing in front of a dorm what looked like it was abandoned for a long time. Alexis stood in front of a statue and stood there for about a minute before she put a rose by the statue.

"Be at peace brother, wherever you are." Alexis said frowning. She turned around to and started to walk away from the dorm.

Meanwhile at the red dorm, Azuregos, Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were currently telling scary stories depending on the level of the drawn card.

"I went out into the woods, and underneath the full moon, I see a path leading to a cavern that seems… abandoned!" Syrus said taking his turn.

"Oh really?" Jaden asked interested. "And then what?"

"Then at the back of the cavern I see a mysterious lake. So I go in to look very carefully. And under just the right angle of light, at the very bottom of the lake beyond my reflection, I see a rare and powerful card. Naturally, I go to get it, but when I reach out for it… an arm shoots out of the water, grabs me, and begins to PULL ME INTO THE LAKE! AAAAAHHHHHHHH! HELP ME, NOT THE WATER, ANYTHING BUT THE WATER!" Apparently Syrus had gotten too much into his story.

"Water's not so scary," Jaden said.

"Even dirty swamp water?" Syrus sighed, "You're right, only a chump would be afraid of a story like that," he said unaware that Chumley had taken a position in the far corner of the room.

"Still, good story," Jaden said picking up a four star monster called Earthbound Spirit. "Mid–level scares for a mid–level card." Apparently, the rules were you had to tell a scary story depending on the level of the monster was. He then drew a card from the deck. "But me, I hope I can get a high number card…" But the card Jaden drew was Sinister Serpent, a weak one star monster. "Oh…"

"Lucky…" Azuregos said.

"Yeah you lucked out. You don't have to scare us at all with that low card." Chumley walked back to the table.

"Well, I think I have a story that might do the trick," Jaden said putting the card down. "Actually, it's more of a memory. Back when I was a little kid, I used to hear sounds, but I only hear them way late at night. I think I was dreaming, but then… I heard them… they sounded like voices, but not ones that I recognized. I would go into the playroom to investigate but when I did, there was nothing there at all… except my cards."

"And…?" Syrus urged.

"And that's the end of the story." Syrus and Chumley groaned.

"Hey, at least the story fit the level." Azuregos replied

"That's true." Syrus agreed.

"But want to hear something strange?" Jaden asked. "Lately, I started hearing them again."

Azuregos shrugged as he drew his card, which turned out being a two star monster card.

"I'll be right back," Azuregos gets up runs outside up to his room, leaving the others confused. 3 minutes later Azuregos re-enters the room "Ok here is the strange thing I can tell you basically when we first arrived here at the Academy in my room I found this strange box on the desk." Azuregos places the box on the table in-front of them.

"Wow what's with all the strange dragon carvings on this," said Syrus, just before Jaden interrupted

"Hey Azuregos this symbol looks exactly like the symbol on your arm." Jaden says while pointing at the box.

"Wait what mark on his arm," Syrus asked

Azuregos lifted up his sleeve revealing the blue dragon symbol, "Like I told Jaden; Syrus I have had this symbol since I was born." They then look at the same symbol on the box which suddenly starts glowing

"Ok that is freaky," Chumley said

HA–HA–HA–HA–HA, hey I want to get in on the fright fest!" a voice said from behind Jaden & Azuregos.

"GYAH!" Azuregos, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley, suddenly got scared with latter being in the corner of the wall and the former two jumping from where the sound came from. It was only Professor Banner and Pharaoh though.

"You… you just did," Azuregos said.

"Yeah, we're kind of on the edge of our seats here," Jaden added.

"Or at least we were," Syrus added. Chumley was back to the corner again, cowering. Everyone relaxed again. "But since you're here, why don't you draw a card. The tougher it is, the scarier your story has to be."

"Well that sounds easy enough. Let's see." Banner drew a card. It was the Five Headed Dragon!

"Level 12?! Guess we are doomed guys" Azuregos gasped.

"I think I'm going to bed now," Syrus said immediately.

"HA–HA–HA–HA–HA! What is wrong? Don't you want to hear about the Abandoned Dorm at the end of the island?"

"Abandoned Dorm?" Everyone asked.

Banner pulled up a chair and sat down. "Yes. No one talks about it, but there was once a special dorm set at the edge of the forest. It was shut down when several students mysteriously went missing."

"Where did they go?" Syrus gulped.

"Well that's the mystery of it," Banner replied. "But rumour was it had something to do with Shadow Games."

"The Shadow Games?" Syrus asked.

"Thanks, you can stop now," Chumley pleaded from behind another table.

"You see, children, Shadow Games are duels that are played with powerful mystical items." Banned said

"Millennium Items right?" Azuregos replied

"I have heard about this but it's not true," Jaden interrupted

HA-HA-HA! Yes that is what most people say, but I find that most stories, well they generally need to come from somewhere

Pharaoh yawned. "Well, I guess that's my cue to get back home." Banner left out the door.

"Later." Everyone replied to Banner as he left

"You know, I did see a scary looking building one time in the forest." Syrus said.

"Sweet," Jaden said. "Then you're going to lead us tomorrow night."

"What do you mean us?" Chumley threw in.

"It'll be fun," Jaden said. "We might even find out what happened to all those missing people."

"Jaden, didn't you even hear what Banner just said?" Azuregos asked a bit angry.

"Oh relax Azuregos." Jaden waved off. "If it makes you feel better, we'll be careful when we go there."

"Well, you guys can go. I'm not getting in trouble on the first year." Azuregos said.

Unknown to them, Dr. Crowler heard the entire thing from outside. "This is just the opportunity I've been waiting for," he said excitedly to himself. "I think it's time the Shadow Games make a comeback, Millennium Items and all." He walked away thinking of just the person to enlist…

* * *

In a dark alleyway in Domino City, a duel was just about done with one of the participants scared out of his mind. "Okay, you win, just take whatever you want and go!"

"What I want," the metal masked man in a trench coat wearing a duel harness similar to Crowler's but the tray on his sleeve, said "Is your soul!" He held up a gold–coloured upside down pyramid with a single eye at the centre. It suddenly started glowing gold as the opponent protested again…

"Please show some mercy! Let me go!"

The man just looked on emotionlessly as the pyramid's light spread out. "Some mercy? What is that?" The gold light turned white as the opponent screamed and fell over, scattering the cards in his deck. "Rest in peace; in the Shadow Realm." At that point, his cell phone rang and the man opened it up. "Speak." The person on the phone spoke some details. "Duel Academy, tomorrow night… I'll be there." He hung up the phone and smirked.

* * *

The next day during class, Azuregos, Jaden and Syrus slept the day away as Banner was giving the lecture with Crowler peeking in to the classroom. _'This will be the last time you two sleep in class, Slifer Slackers!'_ Crowler thought. _'But you'll have your _real_ lesson_… _on the Shadow Games!'_

Later that night, as it was only about 9:00 at night and the moon was full, Crowler stood alone on the docks next to the lighthouse, waiting. After a while, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw a person in black standing a few feet away from him. It was a tall man in a black trench coat and a wide brimmed hat, Crowler looked back to the man, "So you're the one they called the Shadow Duelist?" he asked.

The tall man smirked, "My opponent's call me many things, but most of them are hard to discern through their shrieks of terror. What's the job?" he asked as a fog appeared around them.

Crowler smiled as he informed him of the work, "I want you to frighten two people so intensely, they'll leave this island and never come back!" He then provided a picture of Jaden and Azuregos to the man. "Are you up to the challenge?"

"Of course I am!" The shadow duelist replied. "I never turn my back on a challenge

Crowler then tries to get behind the shadow duelist, except that the shadow duelist was always keeping in front of Crowler. "Oh my, my, you are good." Crowler said quite surprised

"I am better than good and I'll prove it and not by just scaring these two but by banishing the two of them to the Shadow Realm!" The fog disappeared, taking the hired man with it. "Well if you insist," Crowler left satisfied.

* * *

In the forest near the Abandoned dorm

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Azuregos muttered under his breath. The four students walked through the forest heading towards the Dorm that Banner told them about.

"Chill man," Jaden said looking for the dorm. Azuregos rolled his eyes and continued walking with the others. When they finally saw the dorm Azuregos spotted a rose lying next to the gate, while Jaden teased Syrus.

A branch suddenly cracked scaring Chumley and Syrus, while Azuregos and Jaden both shown their torches at the location where the branch cracked

"Alexis?" Azuregos said. Alexis then had shown her torch at the group wondering what they were doing here.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alexis whispered harshly.

"We heard about the dorm and wanted to check it out," Jaden cut in.

"What are you doing here Alexis?" Azuregos asked. Alexis turned away from the group before she told them about her brother and how he disappeared.

"One of the students, who vanished here, was my brother." Alexis said sadly, before turning back to the group

"You know you guys could be expelled for being here," Alexis said a bit calmer. The other's shrugged except Azuregos whom kept on glancing at the abandoned dorm and the rose near the pillar. Before watching Alexis leave the area.

"We'll be fine," Jaden said as Chumley & Syrus followed him. Azuregos just stood at the entrance for a while, "Damn it; wait up guys." Azuregos runs after the others.

Alexis stood at a tree nearby any watched the group enter the abandoned dorm, 'I hope Azuregos' knows what he is doing.' Just as she turns to leave the shadow duelist appears in front of her, before grabbing her and making her black out.

Inside one of the rooms of the abandoned dorm the group was looking around "This place is sweet, you know a little paint, a couple of cardboard boxes maybe a throw rug and we could so totally move in here." Jaden said with a happy grin on his face.

"What are you kidding; this place is worse than the Slifer dorm. I mean what's all this stuff on the walls." Syrus said a bit scared

"Do you think it has something to do with the Shadow Games?" Chumley asked nervously

"Azuregos don't get too close," Syrus panicked

"Relax guys it's just images of the seven millennium items," Azuregos then shown his torch to his left and saw a picture on the wall, "And that is a picture of someone I have never seen before." Azuregos walks over to the picture and removes it from the wall.

* * *

Somewhere else Alexis wakes up noticing her hands are bound "Huh where am I?"

"Ha, Ha on a hook dangling, baiting your friends into my trap." The Shadow duelist said

"Azuregos" Alexis said worried, before the shadow duelist's millennium puzzle glowed causing her to scream.

* * *

Azuregos, Jaden, Syrus and Chumley all hear Alexis scream, "That sounded like Alexis," Syrus said before Azuregos turned and start running in the direction of her scream "Hurry up you guys, this way." Jaden, Syrus and Chumley follow Azuregos to a room where they shine their torches and notice a card on the ground.

Azuregos walks over to the card and notices that it's Etolie Cyber one of Alexis main cards. "This is Alexis' card." Azuregos said worried then Chumley calmly says "Well there is only one way she could have gone." Azuregos looks down the corridor before walking down it with the others.

* * *

They all arrive in a room and see Alexis in a coffin of some sort, and the shadow duelist rises up out of the fog. "I am your worst nightmare come true." Azuregos pulls out his duel disk, "Oh give me a break you freak." The Shadow duelist then replies "Then let me prove it in a shadow game." Azuregos activates his duel disk, "Shut up and let's duel." The shadow duelist gets angry at how Azuregos is behaving towards him, "Enjoy your time in the Shadow Realm when you lose."

"Now for my first turn I summon Inferno Queen Archfiend, now that this monster is out every monster with Archfiend in its name then gain 1000 ATK points." Azuregos replies a bit annoyed "Just remember to pay the life points during each of your standby phases." The Shadow Duelist laughs "No I won't not when I have this spell card Pandemonium." The field then changes to look like a cavern with skeletons on the side and a small lava pool in the centre.

"I know what you're thinking; your little friend's fate is all but sealed. Well your right." The Shadow duelist says while pointing at Alexis as the coffin lid closes and is dragged underground.

"Alexis" Azuregos yells shocked, from watching that happen, then he faces the Shadow Duelist, "That was a big mistake, now my turn I draw."

Azuregos looks at his hand for a while

Cards in his hand are – 2 x Axe Dragonute, Monster Reborn, Top Runner, Waboku, Magical Stone Excavation.

"Ok first I summon Top Runner in ATK mode," Azuregos says as he places the card down and the robot with the medal appears on his field. "Next I activate the spell card Magical Stone Excavation, by discarding two cards from my hand I can bring a spell card back from my graveyard, and I think I will bring back the one I just sent there. And I end my turn with a face –down."

"Not that you will have a chance to use it for I summon Terra King Archfiend in ATK mode, now you have two deadly Archfiends to contend with, and thanks to special ability of the Inferno Queen, the Terra King's ATK points automatically increase by a 1000 making him an even more fiendish force to be reckoned with."

"Now Terra King attack his Top Runner with Locus Storm Barrage," the shadow duelist said. The Terra King opens its belly and all these locus fly towards top runner while Azuregos was laughing. "I activate my trap card Waboku," Azuregos said as he revealed his trap, as three women in robes stood in front of top runner and blocked the Terra King's attack.

"Fine I end my turn." The Shadow Duelist said angrily

Azuregos draws his card "Good cause now I am going to make you feel a lot of pain."

Jaden looks at Azuregos worried "Dude calm down, no need to get so angry."

Azuregos looks at Jaden and nods "Thanks Jaden, anyway first I summon Axe Dragonute to the field then I tune my Top Runner with Axe Dragonute in order to Synchro Summon the mighty Red Dragon Archfiend." The red dragon appears on the field and roars. "And like you said before for any monster on the field with Archfiend in its name they gain 1000 ATK points due to your Inferno Queen Archfiend, which increases my Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK to 4000, but I am not done yet next I activate the magic card Monster Reborn to bring back one of my Axe Dragonute, but he won't be here long for now I banish him in order to summon the Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon." Axe Dragonute appears on the field before getting enveloped in the lava from the centre of the field which shoots up into the air gaining two red eyes staring at the Shadow Duelist before the lava is blasted away revealing a large black metal dragon.

"And thanks to Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's special ability once per turn I can summon a dragon type monster from either my graveyard or my hand, and I think I will bring back my other Axe Dragonute." Axe Dragonute then appears next to the Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon.

"Wait time out, I am out of here." The Shadow Duelist says a bit scared looking at all the monsters on Azuregos' side of the field. The Shadow duelist backs up causing a millennium eye symbol to appear on the floor which lets out a large blast of dark smoke and encases both Azuregos and the Shadow Duelist inside.

"What did you do?" Azuregos demands from the Shadow Duelist.

"I don't know I have never been here before, uh what are these?" The shadow duelist starts to panic as these little black ooze creatures start to jump on him and go down his throat. Azuregos watches as some approach him when suddenly his dragon symbol on his arm starts to glow scaring the ooze creatures away from him.

'Oh my gosh could this actually be a real shadow game.' Azuregos thought to himself as the Shadow duelist got back up but with red eyes and seemed more evil.

"Now the real shadow game begins!" The shadow duelist exclaimed

"Yeah well it's still my turn so I attack your Terra King Archfiend with my Red Dragon Archfiend." Red Dragon Archfiend fires a fireball at the Terra King Archfiend blowing it up and inflicting 1000 points of damage to the shadow duelist.

**Azuregos**: 4000

**Shadow Duelist**: 3000

"Now I'll have Axe Dragonute ATK your Inferno Queen Archfiend." Axe Dragonute runs over to the Inferno Queen and swings its axe cutting the Inferno Queen Archfiend in half before it exploded and dealt 100 points of damage to the shadow duelist.

**Azuregos**: 4000

**Shadow Duelist**: 2900

"And due to Axe Dragonute's special ability if it attacks it switches to DEF position. Now I'll have Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon ATK you directly with Molten fire blast." Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon flies into the air and fires its fireball from its mouth at the shadow duelist causing 2800 points of damage.

**Azuregos**: 4000

**Shadow Duelist**: 100

"I end my turn." Azuregos says looking happy that the duel is almost over.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the Shadow Duel orb

Jaden looks at the orb "I wonder how Azuregos is doing since we can't see what is happening." Chumley quickly searches through his bag and pulls out his PDA and looks up the current duel, "Hey Jaden, Syrus looks like Azuregos is winning." Jaden and Syrus turn to Chumley and look at the PDA and see that Azuregos is still on 4000 life points and has 3 monsters out, while the Shadow Duelist has only 100 life points and no monsters.

"Sweet Azuregos has this duel all wrapped up." Jaden excitably exclaims

* * *

Back inside the orb

"Nice moves kid but not good enough for I draw and I activate the spell card Dark Hole which destroys all your monsters." Shadow Duelist says as a large black hole appears and sucks all of Azuregos' monsters into it. "Now I activate the spell card Monster reborn to bring back Terra King Archfiend, but he won't be around for long for now I sacrifice him in order to summon the Skulled Archfiend of Lightning." A monster that looks exactly like Summoned Skull appears on the field. "Now Skulled Archfiend, attack him directly!" Azuregos braces himself as he is hit by lightning and collapses on the ground from the pain.

**Azuregos**: 1500

**Shadow Duelist**: 100

* * *

Outside the Orb

Syrus and Jaden gasp while Chumley looks on shocked. "Did you just see that, the shadow duelist guy made a major comeback just like that?" Chumley said a bit worried

"Well we can't give up on Azuregos just yet." Jaden said as positive as he could. "He will figure out how to beat this monster."

* * *

Back inside the orb

"Damn it, how am I meant to beat that monster?" Azuregos says as he struggles to get up and draws his card

"Ok I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards." Azuregos draws his two new cards

The two new cards are White Stone of Legend and Kaiba Man.

"Ok I summon White Stone of Legend in DEF and end my turn." Azuregos says as a White egg appears on the field.

"What a waste of time, trying to defend yourself from the end." The shadow duelist says while he draws.

"Now I attack your White Stone with my Skull Archfiend." The shadow duelist exclaimed as the Skull Archfiend charged up lightning and fired it at the White Stone destroying it.

"The moment that White Stone of Legend is sent to the graveyard I can take a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck and place it in my hand." Azuregos takes a Blue-Eyes White Dragon out of his deck then shuffles his deck.

"I put one card face-down and end my turn," the shadow duelist says

"Ok my draw," Azuregos says as he draws his card

"For my first move I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down card." A typhoon of air appears with electricity and hits the face-down card revealing that it was mirror force before destroying it.

"Now I summon Kaiba Man to the field, and then I tribute him in order to summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Azuregos says as Kaiba Man appears on the field before getting enveloped in white light and a dragon appears in his place.

"Now let's end this Shadow Duel, Blue-Eyes White Dragon attack his Skull Archfiend of Lightning." The Blue-Eyes White Dragon charges up its attack and fires the blast at the Skull Archfiend destroying it and taking out the rest of the shadow duelist's life points.

**Azuregos**: 1500

**Shadow Duelist**: 0

Suddenly all the black ooze monsters jump on the Shadow Duelist dragging him under them and a hole opens up behind Azuregos. "Ok I guess this is the way out." Azuregos dives out the hole and lands outside the orb surprising everyone else.

"Azuregos you're ok." Syrus happily exclaimed

"Yeah I am fine Syrus, wish I could say the same for the other guy." Azuregos says as he turns around and watches the orb get smaller before it exploded into little particles

"Wow that guy must have had some neat magic tricks, since I doubt that was really shadow game." Jaden calmly says not noticing the look on Azuregos' face. Azuregos walks over to the coffin which is open again and picks up Alexis and starts to carry her out of the Abandoned Dorm while following Jaden, Chumley and Syrus.

Once outside Azuregos places Alexis down against a tree and they wait for her to wake up. While waiting Azuregos walks over to another tree and climbs up and sits on one of the branches, thinking about the duel.

'I can't get my head around this, how is it that that duelist was affected by the shadow realm yet I wasn't, but the pain from the attacks and what does this dragon symbol on my arm have to do with this.' Azuregos thought.

Syrus walks over to Azuregos "Hey Azuregos; Alexis is waking up." Azuregos looks at Syrus and jumps down from the tree and walks over to the others. Alexis opens her eyes and notices the group, "Morning sleepy head," Jaden says.

"What happened?" Alexis asked

Jaden replies "Well you were captured by a strange duelist and he claimed to have started a shadow duel with Azuregos and he did a lot of cool tricks by creating a dark sphere."

Alexis looks at Azuregos standing behind Syrus and Chumley "You dueled that guy to save me."

Azuregos nods "Yeah I did Alexis and I only just won that duel it was too close, also…." Azuregos walks passed Chumley and Syrus and kneels down next to Jaden and Alexis. "I found this; I believe it's a photo of your brother." Azuregos hands Alexis the photo and she looks on happily, "Atticus, thanks Timothy." Azuregos and Jaden both get up and notice the sun rising, "Oh no it's almost sunrise, we better get back to our dorm before they know we are missing, cya later Alexis." Jaden says as Chumley and Syrus both run with Jaden back to the dorm.

Azuregos helps Alexis up to her feet "Well I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow." Alexis nods before giving Azuregos a kiss on the cheek "I guess so, see you tomorrow then Tim." Alexis then runs back to the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm, while Azuregos runs back to the Slifer Red Dorm.

Upon arriving at the Slifer Red Dorm Azuregos notices another person walk back into their room, but spots a black dragon symbol glowing on their leg, just as the blue symbol on his arm starts to glow. Azuregos then heads up to his room and falls asleep on his bed.

**Next Episode**: The day after the rescue of Alexis, everything seems to be normal, the friends thought they weren't caught or seen, they were wrong! Men in black come to their dorms and take them to Sheppard's office where they set up challenges for the 3 boys: two tag team duel one for Syrus and Jaden, and a tag team duel for Azuregos and another Slifer Red of Azuregos' choice. If any of them lose, they will get expelled! Jaden isn't worried, but Azuregos has to find a duel partner in Slifer Red that can help him win his tag team duel, else he will be expelled!


	6. Duel and Unusual

It was really early in the morning, and the sun wasn't up, but someone was: Zane Truesdale. The best Duelist of Duel Academy. He was standing alone near the lighthouse, staring at the sea, he was then approached by Alexis.

"Zane?" The Obelisk Student never turned around, but he recognized that the voice was Alexis Rhodes. "What are doing out here?"

"Nothing. Just felt like being alone." He replied. Alexis stood next to him.

"You know, I thought that once your brother enrolled here, you'd feel like that less, not more." Alexis said.

"Maybe because my brother shouldn't be here!" He stated bluntly.

* * *

Later on, the sun was up and a truck filled with soldiers pulled up to the Slifer dorm. Professor Banner exited his room, "Aren't you kids getting a little old to be playing war? Come on you guys how about a nice quiet game of charades" He wondered. He looked up to see the soldiers rapidly ascending the steps. "Oh no, it's the Disciplinary Action Squad! They only show up when a student is in serious trouble, and they're headed towards Jaden's room!"

Inside the room in question, Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were snoozing away. Unfortunately, it was cut short by a forceful knock on the door waking Jaden up.

"Open up, Open this door right now or we'll bust it down!"

Jaden opened his eyes and sat up in bed as a loud knocking came from his door. Yawning, he walked over, "Oh is that so, you and what army?"

"The Disciplinary Action Squad Army!" Jaden opened the door and was surprised to see a large group of people in dark uniforms standing outside his dorm room. The woman looked him over, "You must be Jaden and that must be Syrus…"

She then looked to her right and saw Azuregos standing at his door. She frowned as he caught sight of the group, "I take it that your Azuregos?" she asked.

Azuregos nodded, "Yeah… so who are you guys, and why are you here?"

The woman looked at Azuregos as he approached them. "As I said, we are the Disciplinary Action Squad and you three are under campus arrest!"

"What did we do?" Jaden asked a bit confused

"That will be made clear to you at the interrogation," she informed them, "Now get dressed already!"

* * *

**At the Academy**

"What suspended!" Jaden and Syrus say in union

Azuregos stands there looking at the display screens that are showing Chancellor Shepard, Crowler and the woman from the Disciplinary Action Squad on.

"That's what I suggest, you three trespassed into the Abandoned Dorm, an anonymous letter from one of our faculty members confirms it. You must be punished to set an example is set for all the students." The woman says

"But what kind of example are we setting, that we are a bunch of half heart tyrants, I say we arrange something a little more sporty." Crowler says, which gets Azuregos' attention

"What do you mean by that?" Jaden asks

"Well Jaden off the top of my head how about you partner up with Syrus in a tag duel, win and you're cleared, lose your expelled." Crowler says

"A tag duel that sounds sweet." Jaden says a bit excited

"But Jaden he said expelled." Syrus says a bit worried

Azuregos then looks at Crowler with his arms crossed

"What about me, Crowler?" Azuregos asked

"Well I haven't forgotten you Azuregos; you can also participate in a tag duel just like Jaden and Syrus." Crowler said

"Only one problem with that Crowler, Azuregos doesn't have a tag partner for the duel." Chancellor Shepard says

"Oh right silly me, ok Azuregos you got one day to find a partner and they have to be from the Red Dorm." Crowler says with a smile

Azuregos nods knowing that this is the best offer he would get.

"Chancellor I believe they have accepted the conditions." Crowler says to Chancellor Shepard

"Fine, then I will arrange some opponents." Chancellor Shepard says calmly

"Oh now Chancellor don't you fret about that, I'll take care of all the participants for the event." Crowler says with a smirk on his face

* * *

After exiting the room Jaden and Syrus head straight back towards the dorm, while Azuregos stands near the Obelisk duel arena looking out the window.

'Ok well it looks like I am in a situation here now, I don't know of any other Slifer red students that would be good in a tag duel, this really sucks.' Azuregos thought to himself before feeling a hand touch him on the shoulder. Azuregos turns round and see's Alexis

"Oh hey Alexis," Azuregos says with a smile

"Hey Tim, I heard about the tag duel and that you will need a partner." Alexis says calmly

"Yeah only problem Alexis I have to partner up with someone in Slifer, and most of them aren't confident in dueling by themselves let alone in a tag duel." Azuregos says a bit worried.

Alexis is about to say something when a few Obelisk students run passed in a hurry, Alexis spots Mindy following the group and stops her.

"Mindy what's going on?" Alexis asks

"Another Obelisk blue Student has lost to the Slifer with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Mindy says before noticing Azuregos standing near Alexis, "Wait if you're here then who was dueling those Obelisks'?" Mindy asks confused

Azuregos pulls out his Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards from his deck and shows them to Mindy

"You're sure the card was a Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Azuregos asked

Mindy nodded, "yeah I am sure only difference is that the Blue-Eyes card had the Blue-Eyes White Dragon sitting on a building."

Azuregos puts his cards back into his deck before facing Mindy "And you said the person was a Slifer red student."

Mindy again nods "Yeah and they have a strange black dragon symbol on their leg."

Azuregos turns away from Mindy and Alexis after hearing that last bit and walks off leaving the two girls confused. Alexis thanks Mindy before running after Azuregos, "Hey wait up." Alexis catches up to Azuregos and confronts him "What's the matter it's like you know the person who was beating those students."

"No I don't but after I returned to the red dorm last night I saw a person walk into their room, but I spotted a black Dragon Symbol glowing on their right leg." Azuregos replied, "So I need to confront this person." Azuregos then left Alexis near the Chancellor's Office just as Chumley arrived.

**Later at the Slifer Dorm**

Azuregos is sitting at his desk looking at the strange box and the glowing symbol, while also wondering why he hasn't found the person he saw yesterday. Azuregos leans back on his chair looking up at the ceiling before pulling both his decks out. 'Ok I guess all I can do at the moment is add and remove some cards.' Azuregos then places the decks on the desk and grabs his extra box of cards and opens it and starts changing some of the cards.

* * *

**1 hour later**

Azuregos finishes packing away his extra cards and looks out his window and spots Chumley walking over to the cliff as Jaden and Syrus walk down to the bottom. Azuregos gets up grabs his newly constructed deck and places it in one of the deck holders while putting the strange box inside his backpack along with his duel disk. Azuregos then picks up his backpack before leaving his room and heading over to Chumley.

"Alright you guys remember this is just practise for your upcoming tag team match so go easy." Chumley yells down to Jaden and Syrus a bit worried. "Of course I'm not sure Jaden knows how to go easy."

"That's probably a good thing Chumley," Azuregos says as he stood next to Chumley.

"What do you mean?" Chumley asks confused only to get replied by another person

"What Tim means Chumley is that Doctor Crowler isn't going to be matching them up with any push-overs." Alexis says as she arrives being the two.

"Hey Alexis," Azuregos says glad to see her

"Hey Tim, any luck on finding that duelist." Alexis asks

Azuregos just shakes his head causing Alexis to sigh, before they all return focus to the duel below.

"Alright Syrus get your game on buddy and let's have some fun," Jaden says calmly

"Sure fun, I guess we might as well squeeze some in before we get kicked out of here," Syrus mutters which Jaden just barely hears

"Umm what was that?" Jaden asks

"Oh uh, nothing," Syrus exclaims

"Then let's duel" Jaden says a bit excited

"Yeah, Yeah let's duel" Syrus says in disappointment

**Jaden: 4000**

**Syrus: 4000**

"Here I come Syrus" Jaden says as he draws a card and looks at his hand, "Sweet, I summon Elemental Hero Avian, attack mode, and I will also throw down a face-down your go"

"Alright let's see" Syrus says a bit depressed before drawing his card and looking at his hand, "Oh my Patroid attack can beats Jaden's Avian"

"Hey what's that smile about, you got something," Jaden says after noticing the look on Syrus' face

"Well yeah I think so Patroid attack mode," Syrus says as he plays his card and orders an attack, "Go Siren smasher."

Patroid charges at Elemental Hero Avian before Jaden interrupts the attack, "Not so fast I have a trap negate attack."

Patroid gets hit by the negate attack's effect and gets forced back over to Syrus, causing Syrus to panic, "Oh man I should have guessed your face-down was a trap."

"Wow Syrus walked right into that one," Azuregos says noticing Syrus' mistake

"Yeah no joke," Chumley replies

"This isn't a good sign, there's no way they will stand a chance in the tag duel match if Syrus keeps playing like this." Alexis says to both Azuregos and Chumley.

"Game on" Jaden says as he draws his card, "I summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode"

"And now I'll have my Sparkman attack Patroid," Jaden says as Sparkman throws a lightning bolt at Syrus' Patroid destroying it and inflicting 400 points of damage to Syrus.

"And Now Avian attack Sy, windstorm strike" Jaden commands as Avian inflicts 1000 points of damage to Syrus.

"And last I will throw down a face-down and that's it" Jaden says as he places the card face-down

"I use the magic card Pot of Greed," Syrus says after he draws his card and then draws two new cards

"I am going to play this spell card, polymerization, and I am going to use it to fuse the gyroid and Steamroid that I have in my hand to create the Steamgyroid. "

"Alright Steamgyroid, it's time to go locomotive." Syrus says as Steamgyroid charges at Elemental Hero Avian

"Alright got you, had enough practice, huh." Syrus says a bit confident, before getting surprised at Jaden's reaction

"What are you talking about have I had enough, Sy you know the old saying no pain not gain, and with what I have planned you stand to gain a lot" Jaden says while laughing and drawing his next card

"Alright Syrus you might be one of my best pals, but now where rivals, and I have the cards to treat you like one, and now I activate the spell card Polymerization, Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Sparkman unite." Jaden says Clayman appears on the field before rising into the sky along with Sparkman.

"And here he comes the Elemental hero Thunder Giant" Jaden says as Elemental Hero Giant appears

As Elemental Hero Giant appears from the clouds on Jaden's side of the field, a large explosion occurs in the forest area near the dorm, causing Azuregos, Chumley and Alexis to turn around and see two obelisk students run out of the trees and head for their dorm.

"I am guessing that might be the duelist you were looking for Azuregos," Alexis says before watching Azuregos take off towards where the obelisk students came from.

* * *

Azuregos walks through the bushes and comes across a duel where an Obelisk Blue is versing a duelist who is standing in the shadows of a large tree. The duelist draws their card before playing a card. The activate card appears on the field revealing to be Monster Reborn.

"I now resurrect my Blue-Eyes White Dragon," the duelist says before pointing to the Obelisk Student, "Now Blue-Eyes White Dragon take out his Raging Earth and end this duel." The Blue-Eyes White Dragon charges up its white lightning attack and fires it at the Obelisk Student's monster destroying it and wipes out the remaining life-points.

The duelist then yells at the Obelisk Student, "Next time don't call any of us Slifer's weaklings, and now get out of here." The Obelisk Student gets up and runs passed the bush that Azuregos was watching from. The Slifer Student turned to leave before noticing the black dragon mark on their right leg started to glow. The Slifer student turned around scanned the area before yelling "Ok I know you're here now come out."

Azuregos wasn't all that surprised that the person knew he was there, so he stepped out of the bush and walked over to the other Slifer Student whom was still standing in the shadows. "Ok, yeah you got me, but just going to ask why are you dueling all these Obelisk students," Azuregos asked.

"Why because they keep on insulting all of us in Slifer just due to us being in the lowest dorm…wait a moment you're Azuregos, the Slifer student with those Synchro monsters and the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon," the Slifer student says before stepping out of the shadows, revealing their self to be a girl with short brown hair, pale skin and red eyes.

"Yeah that's me, and who are you?" Azuregos says towards the girl.

"Well my name is Rita and I am going to guess that you want me to be your tag team partner." Rita says calmly

"Wait how did you know that," Azuregos asked surprised

"Well the whole school knows about the two tag team matches and that you are looking for a duel partner in Slifer Red, however I will only join up with you first verse me in a duel," Rita says as she activates her duel disk.

"Ok you're on," Azuregos says as he places his bag on the ground and removes the strange box and places it behind the bag before pulling out his duel disk and putting it on his arm. Azuregos grabs his deck from the deck holder on his belt and places it into the duel disk activating it.

**Rita: 4000**

**Azuregos: 4000**

"Ok I'll start things off by summoning Masked Dragon to the field in Defence mode," Rita says as she draws her card and summons her monster. The dragon appears on the field before covering the front of itself with its wings.

**Rita**

**Life Points: 4000**

**Cards in Hand: 5**

**Monster's in Play: Masked Dragon-Defence Mode- ATK: 1400/DEF: 1100**

Azuregos draws his card and looks at his hand for a while, "Ok well I Summon Eclipse Wyvern in attack mode." Azuregos places the card on his duel disk causing a dragon that is half white and half black with red eyes appear on the field. "Now Eclipse Wyvern attack her Masked Dragon," Azuregos says calmly.

Eclipse Wyvern launches some fire at the Masked Dragon, destroying it but not causing any life-point damage to Rita.

"Thanks for doing that, you see when Masked Dragon is destroyed in battle I can special summon 1 Dragon type monster from my deck as long as it has 1500 or less Attack points. So I summon another Masked Dragon in defence mode, looks like your back to square one." Rita says with a grin on her face

"Fine I end my turn by throwing down two face-downs." Azuregos says a bit annoyed for forgetting about the Masked Dragon's ability.

**Azuregos**

**Life Points: 4000**

**Cards in Hand: 3**

**Monster's in Play: Eclipse Wyvern-Attack Mode- ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000**

**Face-down cards: 2**

"Ok my turn," Rita says as she draws her card before smiling, "Ok I switch Masked Dragon into attack mode and I summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode."

**Rita**

**Life Points: 4000**

**Cards in Hand: 5**

**Monster's in Play: Masked Dragon-Attack Mode- ATK: 1400/DEF: 1100**

**Alexandrite Dragon-Attack Mode – ATK: 2000/DEF: 100**

"Now Alexandrite Dragon destroy his Eclipse Wyvern," Rita says as the Dragon raises a claw and slashes Eclipse Wyvern destroying it and sending a wave of energy at Azuregos knocking him over

'Why did that attack hurt, this can't be a shadow duel, the pain was more intense in that duel.' Azuregos thought to himself as he got back up from the ground.

"Now Masked Dragon attack Azuregos' directly," Rita says as the Masked Dragon charges right at Azuregos only to be stopped by a monster appearing on the field, "What where did that monster come from."

"Oh sorry, but when my opponent declares a direct attack I can Special summon Battle Fader to the field from my hand and end the battle phase." Azuregos says with a smile, "And also since you destroyed Eclipse Wyvern I am able to banish 1 level 7 light or dark attribute Dragon from my deck, and the lucky winner is my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon." Azuregos removes the Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and places it in the empty deck holder.

**Azuregos**

**Life Points: 3600**

**Cards in Hand: 2**

**Monster's in Play: Battle Fader-Defence Mode- ATK: 0/DEF: 0**

**Face-Down cards: 2**

"Not bad, you managed to survive the direct attack with that monster; anyway I end my turn with 3 face-downs." Rita says as she finishes placing the three cards into the spell/trap card zones.

**Rita**

**Life Points: 4000**

**Cards in Hand: 2**

**Monster's in Play: Masked Dragon-Attack Mode- ATK: 1400/DEF: 1100**

**Alexandrite Dragon-Attack Mode – ATK: 2000/DEF: 100**

**Face-Down cards: 3**

Azuregos then draws his card before looking at the cards in his hand and comes up with a strategy, "Ok I sacrifice Battle Fader in order to summon DarkFlare Dragon to the field."

Battle Fader is enveloped in a dark flame which then gets cut down as DarkFlare Dragon appears, "Now I activate DarkFlare Dragon's ability by sending 1 dragon from my hand and deck to the graveyard I can target one card in either of our graveyard's and remove it from play. So I send the Stardust Xiaolong from my hand to the graveyard along with Spear Dragon from my deck. I then banish the Eclipse Wyvern in my graveyard." Azuregos says as he removes the card from his graveyard

"Why would you banish your own card unless…" Rita says before realising something

"Unless Eclipse Wyvern still has another ability; for you see Rita when Eclipse Wyvern is removed from play from the graveyard, whatever card was banished when it was sent to the graveyard is instantly returned to my hand." Azuregos says as he shows the Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon card that he places in his hand.

"Now I reveal one of my face-down cards Call of the Haunted, and I resurrect Spear Dragon, however he isn't going to be around for long, you see I am banishing him in order to summon the Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon."

Spear Dragon is engulfed in flames which then reveal the two Red Eyes before the flames are burst apart revealing Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon.

"Not a bad move Azuregos' but now I activate the magic card The Fountain in the Sky," Rita says as one of her face-down cards activates, causing an island with a white marbled fountain on it appear above the field.

"Well that didn't do anything, so I will have my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon attack your Alexandrite Dragon, and DarkFlare Dragon will attack your Masked Dragon." Azuregos says as both Dragon charge up their attacks, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon fires it Molten fire blast at Rita's Alexandrite Dragon destroying it and causing 800 life point damage to Rita making her fall on her knees from the pain. Then DarkFlare Dragon slashes a dark flame of energy towards Rita's Masked Dragon destroying it as well and inflicting 1000 life points damage making Rita then grip the ground hard as the pain gets worse.

**Azuregos**

**Life Points: 3600**

**Cards in Hand: 1**

**Monster's in Play: DarkFlare Dragon-Attack Mode- ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200**

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon-Attack Mode – ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400**

**Face-Down cards: 1**

**Rita**

**Life Points: 2200**

**Cards in Hand: 2**

**Monster's in Play:**

**Face-Down cards: 2**

**Face-up cards: The Fountain in the sky – Continuous Spell**

"Well…that's …something I wasn't…expecting," Rita says as she struggles to get back up before looking at Azuregos.

"But now I activate my Fountain in the Sky card, by removing Alexandrite Dragon from my graveyard I recover life points equal to its attack points. And also don't forget Masked Dragon's effect, I can summon a dragon type monster with an attack of 1500 or less from my deck. And I choose my White Stone of Legend, which I summon in Defence mode." Rita says as she watches the White egg appear on the field and she is sprinkled with water by the fountain raising her life points.

**Rita**

**Life Points: 4200**

**Cards in Hand: 2**

**Monster's in Play: The White Stone of Legend-Defence mode – ATK: 300/DEF: 250**

**Face-Down cards: 2**

**Face-up cards: The Fountain in the sky – Continuous Spell**

"I end my turn," Azuregos says with a smile after watching that come-back, 'wow she really knows how to play her cards; it just means I must make sure not to underestimate her.'

"Ok my turn I draw, well it looks like it's your lucky day, I summon Blue-Eyes Wyvern to the field in attack mode and I also activate the spell card Swords of Revealing Light," Rita says as a young looking Blue-Eyes White Dragon appears on the field shortly followed by glowing swords landing on Azuregos' side of the field. "I end my turn."

**Rita**

**Life Points: 4200**

**Cards in Hand: 1**

**Monster's in Play: The White Stone of Legend-Defence mode – ATK: 300/DEF: 250**

**Blue-Eyes Wyvern-Attack mode – ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500**

**Face-Down cards: 2**

**Face-up cards: The Fountain in the sky – Continuous Spell**

**Swords of Revealing Light – 3 turns remaining**

"Ok my turn I draw," Azuregos says as he draws his card and looks at the two cards in his hand. 'Well I already know what the White Stone of Legend's effect is, but I am concerned about that new card, firstly I have never seen or heard of that card.'

A branch cracks behind Azuregos making him turn around only to spot Jaden, Alexis and Bastion arrive. "Hey Azuregos hope we haven't missed the duel." Jaden says excited as usual.

"No you haven't it's basically just begun to heat up," Azuregos says to the group as they walk over to the right side of the duel field.

"So we see; the swords of revealing light are preventing your monsters from attacking and I must admit they are quite powerful." Bastion says looking at Azuregos' field

"So Tim, who is the girl there," Alexis asks not noticing the Blue-Eyes Wyvern on Rita's field.

"Her name is Rita, and she is a very good duelist from what I can tell," Azuregos says before Bastion interrupts "That and the fact that she has a card that I haven't seen before." This causes Jaden and Alexis to notice the Blue-Eyes Wyvern on Rita's side of the field.

'That took them long enough to notice.' Rita thought to herself, before asking "So are you going to make your turn, or are you going to keep chatting."

"Yeah, ok give me a moment," Azuregos says as he looks at his hand and glances over to Rita's side of the field

"Ok I summon Dark Resonator to the field," Azuregos says as he summons the tuner monster which gives Rita a small smile which isn't noticed by Jaden or Alexis, but Bastion manages to spot her smile.

'That's strange she isn't worried that Azuregos, is planning on doing a Synchro Summon, it's almost like she wants him to do it.' Bastion thought till he noticed that she still had two face-down cards

"I tune my Dark Resonator with my DarkFlare Dragon to Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon," Azuregos says as Stardust Dragon appears on the field.

"That's just what I was waiting for, I reveal one of my face-down's Bottomless Trap Hole, which means that your Stardust Dragon has just been removed from the game." Rita says as her trap card activates creating an endless hole beneath Stardust Dragon which pulls it in before closing.

"Well then I guess I will activate Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect and resurrect DarkFlare Dragon onto my field." Azuregos says as Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon lets loose a large breath of fire onto Azuregos' field which then takes shape of DarkFlare Dragon before revealing DarkFlare Dragon itself. "I end my turn."

**Azuregos**

**Life Points: 3600**

**Cards in Hand: 1**

**Monster's in Play: DarkFlare Dragon-Attack Mode- ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200**

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon-Attack Mode – ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400**

**Face-Down cards: 1**

**Rita**

**Life Points: 4200**

**Cards in Hand: 1**

**Monster's in Play: The White Stone of Legend-Defence mode – ATK: 300/DEF: 250**

**Blue-Eyes Wyvern-Attack mode – ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500**

**Face-Down cards: 1**

**Face-up cards: The Fountain in the sky – Continuous Spell**

**Swords of Revealing Light – 3 turns remaining**

"Wow that was unexpected," Jaden says before reacting, "But it was also an extremely sweet move."

"Yeah, but Azuregos just lost one of his strongest monsters, Jaden," Alexis said before glancing at Rita's field, "And I have a feeling that she was expecting that."

"You may be right about that Alexis after all the whole school saw Azuregos' duel against Chazz, so they know about Azuregos' strongest cards. The only one we haven't seen him play is that Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon before," Bastion says looking at Azuregos' field.

"Well Syrus, Chumley and I already saw him use that card, and it was very helpful." Jaden says while scratching his head

"Let me guess against that weird guy that claimed to be a shadow duelist," Alexis asked getting a nod from Jaden.

"Well now I draw," Rita says as she draws her card "I play the magic card Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two new cards." Rita then draws her two new cards, "I then place on card face-down and end my turn."

**Rita**

**Life Points: 4200**

**Cards in Hand: 2**

**Monster's in Play: The White Stone of Legend-Defence mode – ATK: 300/DEF: 250**

**Blue-Eyes Wyvern-Attack mode – ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500**

**Face-Down cards: 2**

**Face-up cards: The Fountain in the sky – Continuous Spell**

**Swords of Revealing Light – 2 turns remaining**

Azuregos draws his card without a word this time before shaking his head "Ok I switch DarkFlare Dragon and Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to Defence mode," Both DarkFlare Dragon and Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon land on the ground before lifting their wings up and covering the front of themselves.

"I then summon Herald of Creation in Defence mode and activate DarkFlare Dragon's effect, I send one Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the Graveyard from my deck along with The White Stone of Legend from my hand and the card that I banish is one of your Masked Dragon's, since The White Stone of Legend was sent to the graveyard its effect allows me to add a Blue-Eyes White Dragon directly to my hand from my deck." Azuregos says before pulling out a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from his deck and puts it in his hand and shuffles the deck

"I then activate Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect to special summon The White Stone of Legend from the graveyard in Defence mode." Azuregos watches as the White egg appears on his field

**Azuregos**

**Life Points: 3600**

**Cards in Hand: 1**

**Monster's in Play: DarkFlare Dragon-Defence Mode- ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200**

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon-Defence Mode – ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400**

**Herald of Creation-Defence Mode – ATK: 1800/DEF: 600**

**The White Stone of Legend-Defence Mode – ATK: 300/DEF: 250**

**Face-Down cards: 1**

"I end my turn," Azuregos' says as Rita then draws her card, "I was really expecting a fight out of you Azuregos, but so far I am disappointed."

"I sacrifice The White Stone of Legend on my side of the field and my Blue-Eyes Wyvern in order to summon Tyrant Dragon in Attack mode" Rita says as both the White egg and her Blue-Eyes Wyvern are destroyed and replaced by a large red dragon. "As you know when White Stone of Legend is destroyed I can bring a Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my hand. I then also activate Fountain in the sky; by removing Blue-Eyes Wyvern I gain life-points equal to its attack points" Rita says as the fountain sprinkles more water on her raising her life-points by another 2000

'I wonder why he hasn't activated that one face-down card, he looks confident it is more likely a trap card.' Rita thinks to herself while looking towards Azuregos' face-down card

"Ok Tyrant Dragon attack his White Stone of Legend," Rita says as her Tyrant Dragon stomps on the egg crushing it.

"Also Tyrant Dragon's effect activates if you still have monsters on the field it can attack a second time, so Tyrant Dragon take out his Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon." Rita says as her Tyrant Dragon charges at Azuregos' Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon.

"I activate the trap card Interdimensional Matter transporter so I remove Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon from play till the End Phase." Azuregos says just in time forcing Rita's Tyrant Dragon to fail at its attack.

**Rita**

**Life Points: 6200**

**Cards in Hand: 2**

**Monster's in Play: Tyrant Dragon-Attack mode – ATK: 2900/DEF: 2500**

**Face-Down cards: 2**

**Face-up cards: The Fountain in the sky – Continuous Spell**

**Swords of Revealing Light – 1 turns remaining**

"Whew that was too close for Azuregos; he nearly lost another powerful monster," Jaden says to both Alexis and Bastion

"If you ask me, these two look like they know what moves the other is going to make before they make it." Bastion says calmly

"Yeah well, this is a good thing Bastion because it means they can learn each other's strategies for the tag team match, if Tim manages to win this duel." Alexis says a bit concerned

_**Author Notes: From here on, there will be custom cards that will start turning up in the duels, but they won't be to op. Also because of this episode's length it will be continued in Episode 7**_


	7. Battle of Blue-Eyes

"Lucky move there Azuregos," Rita says with a smile, "You definitely are the hardest opponent I have faced so far, I am also surprised you didn't move into Ra Yellow when you were promoted."

"Thanks Rita, but I didn't believe in joining Ra Yellow because of it being a higher rank, I just wanted to remain with my friends, plus it shows that us Slifer Reds are no pushovers." Azuregos responds with a smile. "Now let's get back to the duel, and since you sent my White Stone of Legend to the graveyard I can place a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck into my hand. And since it's the end of your turn my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon returns to the field."

"Ok now it's my draw, and I activate the magic card Pot of Greed which allows me to draw 2 new cards." Azuregos draws his two new cards before looking at the field, "I activate Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect to resurrect the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my Graveyard in Attack mode." A bright white light shoots out of the ground as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon appears on Azuregos' side of the field. "I end my turn."

**Azuregos**

**Life Points: 3600**

**Cards in Hand: 4**

**Monster's in Play: DarkFlare Dragon-Defence Mode- ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200**

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon-Defence Mode – ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400**

**Herald of Creation-Defence Mode – ATK: 1800/DEF: 600**

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon-Attack Mode – ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500**

"Ok my turn I draw," Rita says as she draws and a smiles forms across her face, "And since three turns are over my Swords of Revealing Light are now destroyed, but now prepare to see another Blue-Eyes that hasn't been seen before, I activate the magic card Polymerization and fuse Tyrant Dragon with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand, in order to summon the Blue-Eyes Tyrant Dragon in Attack mode." A Blue-Eyes White Dragon appears on the field looking exactly like Tyrant Dragon, but bearing the scales and eyes of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Oh man" Jaden says

"Great Scott" Bastion says

"Enough with the catch lines you two." Alexis says to them, "Azuregos will get out of this situation"

"Not undamaged I am afraid Alexis, you see Blue-Eyes Tyrant Dragon has the same effect as Tyrant Dragon except it also gains 500 Attack points when it attacks."

"Wait so that means…"Azuregos says after hearing that

"Yeah your Blue-Eyes White Dragon is going to get destroyed and you're going to be taking some life point damage." Rita says as her Blue-Eyes Tyrant Dragon blasts Azuregos' Blue-Eyes White Dragon's with a Burst Stream blast destroying it and hitting Azuregos causing him to get knocked off his feet.

"Well that hurt a lot more than before," Azuregos says as he gets back up only to notice the Blue-Eyes Tyrant Dragon staring at him.

"Now Blue-Eyes Tyrant Dragon destroy his Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon," Rita commands causing the Blue-Eyes Tyrant Dragon to smash the Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon with its tail, destroying it instantly. "I end my turn."

**Azuregos**

**Life Points: 3100**

**Cards in Hand: 4**

**Monster's in Play: DarkFlare Dragon-Defence Mode- ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200**

**Herald of Creation-Defence Mode-ATK: 1800/DEF: 600**

**Rita**

**Life Points: 6200**

**Cards in Hand: 1**

**Monster's in Play: Blue-Eyes Tyrant Dragon-Attack mode – ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800**

**Face-Down cards: 2**

**Face-up cards: The Fountain in the sky – Continuous Spell**

"Ok I draw and I activate Herald of Creation's effect by discarding 1 card from my hand I can then bring my Blue-Eyes White Dragon from the graveyard and place it in my hand. I then end my turn" Azuregos says as he places his card in his hand

**Azuregos**

**Life Points: 3100**

**Cards in Hand: 4**

**Monster's in Play: DarkFlare Dragon-Defence Mode- ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200**

**Herald of Creation-Defence Mode-ATK: 1800/DEF: 600**

"Well then I guess you can say goodbye to the rest of your monsters," Rita says as she draws her card. "Now Blue-Eyes Tyrant Dragon attack both Herald of Creation and DarkFlare Dragon." The Blue-Eyes Tyrant Dragon slashes Herald of Creation and fires a Burst Steam blast at DarkFlare Dragon destroying them both. "I now end my turn."

**Rita**

**Life Points: 6200**

**Cards in Hand: 2**

**Monster's in Play: Blue-Eyes Tyrant Dragon-Attack mode – ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800**

**Face-Down cards: 2**

**Face-up cards: The Fountain in the sky – Continuous Spell**

**Azuregos**

**Life Points: 3100**

**Cards in Hand: 4**

**Monster's in Play:**

"Oh no, how is Tim meant to recover from this, Rita has a powerful fusion monster out and Tim doesn't have a single monster now." Alexis says extremely worried

Jaden watches with a bit of enthusiasm "Yeah but it is an awesome duel, and I am sure Azuregos will recover from this look how he isn't worried."

"Ok my turn, I draw and I activate the Spell card Polymerization to fuse the three Blue-Eyes White Dragon's in my hand and summon the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in Attack mode."

The three Blue-Eyes White Dragon's in Azuregos' hand appear on the field before getting sucked into a portal where they merge and a three headed dragon appears in their place.

"Now Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack Rita's Blue-Eyes Tyrant Dragon," Azuregos commands and the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon charges up its white nova attacks in each mouth before firing at the Blue-Eyes Tyrant Dragon blasting a hole through it and hitting Rita causing her to step back.

'Well I didn't feel much pain that time, due to how high my life points are luckily' Rita thought to herself as she regain her balance

"I end my turn with a face-down," Azuregos says as he places a card in the spell/trap card zone

**Azuregos**

**Life Points: 3100**

**Cards in Hand: 0**

**Monsters in Play: Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon-Attack mode – ATK: 4500/DEF: 3800**

**Face-Down cards: 1**

**Rita**

**Life Points: 4700**

**Cards in Hand: 2**

**Monster's in Play: **

**Face-Down cards: 2**

**Face-up cards: The Fountain in the sky – Continuous Spell**

"Well my turn," Rita says as she draws, "I summon Azure-Eyed Maiden in Attack mode and activate the Fountain in the Sky, by removing my Blue-Eyes Tyrant Dragon I gain 3000 life points, and then end my turn." Rita says as the fountain sprinkles her with more water

**Rita**

**Life Points: 7700**

**Cards in Hand: 2**

**Monster's in Play: Azure-Eyes Maiden-Attack mode – ATK: 0/DEF: 0**

**Face-Down cards: 2**

**Face-up cards: The Fountain in the sky – Continuous Spell**

"Fine my turn I draw and I will have my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack your Azure-Eyed Maiden," Azuregos says as his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon fires a White Lightning blast at the Azure-Eyed Maiden only for the attack to stop.

"I activate Azure-Eyed Maiden's effect which can negate the attack, and I can change the Azure-Eyed Maiden's battle position, then I can Special Summon a "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and seeing as I have only one Blue-Eyes White Dragon which is in my Graveyard, I will resummon it to the field." Rita says as she watches her Blue-Eyes White Dragon reappear on the field.

"Fine I end my turn," Azuregos says a bit annoyed

"Ok now Azuregos almost changed the tables on Rita," Jaden comments about the turn

"Yes, if only she hadn't been using that new card, he might have had a chance of turning things around." Bastion says in response to Jaden

"Now this really is a battle of the Blue-Eyes." Alexis says staring at the two Blue-Eyes Dragons

"Ok now it's my turn and I will tune my Azure-Eyed Maiden with my Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Rita says startling everyone

"What your Synchro summoning," Azuregos asked

"Yes, now watch as I Synchro summon the Azure-Eyed Silver Dragon." Rita says as the light from the Synchro summon vanishes revealing a dragon very similar to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon

"Now I activate the spell card Lightning Vortex, by discarding one card from my hand all monsters on your side of the field are destroyed," Rita says as a large lightning cloud appears above the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and hits it with multiple lightning bolts, destroying it.

"Now Azure-Eyed Silver Dragon attack his life-points directly," Rita says as the Azure-Eyed Silver Dragon fires its attack at Azuregos knocking him completely off his feet and causing him to knock the strange dragon marked box over causing the a small crack to appear on the box as it hit the ground.

**Azuregos**

**Life Points: 600**

**Cards in Hand: 0**

**Monsters in Play: **

**Face-Down cards: 1**

"Azuregos!" Jaden and Bastion yell as they see Azuregos collapse on the ground.

"Tim get up." Alexis shouts worried

The strange box suddenly starts glowing making everyone around cover their eyes as a short burst of light shoots out of the box and hits Azuregos

"You're not out of this yet, you must prevail in order to prevent the resurrection of Heronal," An unknown voice says as Azuregos awakens in a white environment, where he sees a girl with black hair and wearing some armour walk over to him and places her sword into the ground.

"Who are you?" Azuregos asks,

"I am the Life Elementhian Knight known as Valkyrie, I am but one of the guardians of the six elemental dragons, I was freed when the Seal of Heronal was damaged." Valkyrie says

"Wait the box was a seal?" Azuregos asked a bit confused

"Yes, unfortunately I am the only one that got out, and I will fight alongside you since you carry the Mark of the Water Elemental Dragon." Valkyrie says calmly while picking up her sword before turning into a card. Next thing Azuregos knows is he hears Alexis and Jaden yelling at him to get up

"What I am up," Azuregos says as he gets up off the ground realizing where he is.

"Are you ok man," Jaden asks a bit worried

"Yeah I think so Jaden," Azuregos says as he looks at Rita who was shocked that Azuregos was hurt from that attack.

"I guess we should continue the duel," Azuregos says which Rita responds with a nod, but Alexis objects, "Tim you were hurt and blacked out for a few minutes there before regaining consciousness."

"I am fine Alexis," Azuregos replies

"Well it's your turn now Azuregos" Rita says after the argument calms down

"Ok then," Azuregos draws his card, "I play the magic card, Card of Sanctity which forces us to draw till we are both holding 6 cards." Azuregos draws his cards as Rita draws hers, it's when Azuregos draw his sixth card he gets surprised.

"Oh my gosh so it wasn't a dream, your real." Azuregos whispers to himself while looking at the card.

"It looks like Azuregos just got something big," Bastion says noticing Azuregos' reaction

"Ok I play the magic card Monster Reborn to revive Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon in attack mode, but then I activate Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect and revive Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon from the Graveyard." Azuregos says as the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon reappears on the field

"I now sacrifice Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon in order to summon the Life Elementhian Knight – Valkyrie in Defence mode. I then special summon Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon by sacrificing my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Azuregos says as Valkyrie appears and places her sword in the ground and turns her head and nods at Azuregos as the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon shatters and reveals the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon.

"And now I activate Life Elementhian Knight – Valkyrie's effect, once per turn I can summon one monster from the graveyard, and I will summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to the field and use Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect again and resummon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to the field." Azuregos says as both the Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon reappears on the field shortly followed by a blast of light as the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon reappears.

**Azuregos**

**Life Points: 600**

**Cards in Hand: 3**

**Monsters in Play: Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon-Attack mode – ATK: 4500/DEF: 3800**

**Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon-Attack mode – ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500**

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon-Attack mode – ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400**

**Life Elementhian Knight – Valkyrie-Defence mode – ATK: 1800/DEF: 3600**

**Face-Down cards: 1**

"And due to Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon's effect it gains 300 Attack points for every Dragon type monster in my graveyard and at the moment there is six, which gives Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon an additional 1800 attack points giving it a grand total of 4800 attack points." Azuregos says while looking at all his monsters

"Wow it looks like Azuregos has won this now." Jaden says a bit surprised at all the powerful monsters and the new warrior

"I wonder where he got that Knight from," Alexis says unsure about how things turned out like this.

"Now Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon take out Rita's Azure-Eyed Silver Dragon," Azuregos says as the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon unleashes its Shining Nova attack on the Azure-Eyed Silver Dragon and causing serious pain to Rita

**Rita**

**Life Points: 5400**

**Cards in Hand: 2**

**Monster's in Play: **

**Face-Down cards: 2**

**Face-up cards: The Fountain in the sky – Continuous Spell**

"Now Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon attack her life-points directly," Azuregos commands the two dragons as they both unleash their attacks on Rita sending her flying back onto the ground, where her black dragon mark on her leg glows brightly sending out a flash of black light just as Azuregos' blue dragon mark on his arm sends out a flash of blue light arm.

* * *

**In another dimension**

Azuregos notices the white area from before, just as Valkyrie appears next to him, "Why am I here again?" Azuregos asks Valkyrie, whom looks at Azuregos before pointing to Rita who was still lying on the ground.

"Rita you, ok" Azuregos asks while helping Rita back up

"Yeah, I think so, but where are we, and why is your Life-Elementhian Knight here as well." Rita asks a bit confused about everything

"Reason for that is because of this," Valkyrie says as she shows the box that Azuregos had, except only difference is that instead of just the blue dragon mark on the box glowing, the black dragon mark had started to glow as well.

"But what does this have to do with us?" Azuregos asked Valkyrie hoping for an answer

"There is an unknown power at work that's trying to revive the ancient Dragon god, Heronal and you two must stop this force else the world will end as it almost did before." Valkyrie says confusing both Azuregos and Rita.

"What do you mean like before…."Rita asks only not to get a reply as Valkyrie starts to vanish and the white room starts to fade away and both Azuregos and Rita hear voices.

* * *

**Duel Academy Infirmary**

"Hey Azuregos snap out of it," Alexis says as Azuregos starts to open his eyes and notices he is in the Infirmary of Academy

"What happened and why does my head hurt?" Azuregos asks while rubbing his head

"You where dueling and after you won, both you and Rita collapsed unconscious," Alexis says with a small smile, now that Azuregos was ok

"What how's Rita doing," Azuregos asks a bit worried just as Jaden, Chumley and Syrus turn up

"She is fine," Bastion says as he comes around the corner pulling the curtain out of the way showing Rita sitting in the bed two down from Azuregos.

"How long was I out for," Azuregos asks

"You and Rita where both unconscious for a two days," Alexis says before Jaden walks up next to Azuregos and Alexis

"Yeah and Alexis barely left your side," Jaden says causing Alexis to blush

Rita over heard the comment and laughed, before Jaden said something that made Bastion blush, "At least Alexis wasn't as bad as Bastion whom was so fussed on trying to help Nurse Fontaine treat Rita's injuries from the duel."

Azuregos sits up quickly "Wait what injuries…ah crap," Azuregos says as he feels his right arm hurt

"Well for you it was a dislocated right arm," Alexis says a bit upset, "but Rita received the worst, she had cuts all along her arms and her right ankle was dislocated."

"Yes, but luckily thanks to Nurse Fontaine you both had those injuries taken care of," Bastion says just as Nurse Fontaine enters the Infirmary. She walks over to Rita and checks Rita's right ankle before helping Rita up off the bed, and walking over to Azuregos.

"Ok so your arm is back in place but I recommend you don't carry anything heavy on that arm," Nurse Fontaine says as Rita hobbles over to the group.

"Thanks Nurse Fontaine," Azuregos says as he gets out of the bed with the help of Alexis and Jaden.

"Well it looks like I will be your tag duel partner in the tag team match, on one condition," Rita says causing everyone to look at her, "Let's try and avoid future duels against each other becoming that dangerous," She says with a smile causing Azuregos to laugh "Yeah sure, I am fine with that."

Rita then starts to leave but bastion stops her, "Please let me help you get back to your dorm, just so you don't hurt your leg more," Bastion says a bit quickly and nervous.

Rita smiles before replying, "Sure that sounds good, thanks Bastion."

Both Bastion and Rita then leave the Infirmary while Jaden, Syrus and Chumley look shocked, while Azuregos and Alexis can barely hold back from laughing at those three's reactions.

"Did that really just happen," Jaden asks very confused about what he saw.

"Yeah that did," Azuregos says before Alexis looks at him and holds his left hand, which Syrus notices

"Ok I think we can go now, we will see you back at the dorm Azuregos," Syrus says while pushing Jaden out of the infirmary as Chumley follows laughing.

Azuregos then faces Alexis only to get kissed by her, "That's just a boost of confidence for your upcoming duel in two days." Alexis says before walking out of the Infirmary with Azuregos.

They both then walk off towards their individual dorms.


End file.
